City
by Sanada
Summary: High school is over and Haruhi is now in college and studying abroad. An old friend unexpectedly visits and drops a big surprise...HaruhixKyouya? HaruhixTamaki? Just try it out, I guarantee it'll be good.
1. Chapter 1

Haruhi strolled lazily down the couple of blocks leading to the humble, cozy apartment she shared with her two recently acquired roommates, occasionally sighing and looking up at the fast darkening sky. The first stars were appearing, and the city skyline, which she will soon gaze at on her balcony, was starting to take on its familiar, romantic glow. She smiled happily to herself and thought again that gong to New York City had been the right choice.

At her university in the city, classes were challenging and worth every minute to the scholarly young woman. Although Columbia separated Haruhi from the family and friends she cherished in Japan, she had remained stubbornly willful on her decision to go abroad. Nevertheless, as she flew over the ocean she had a pinching, miserable feeling at her core that wasn't caused by airsickness, and the first few weeks of living in a strange country were especially lonely.

Thankfully, she managed to polished her English the help of her chatty, generally helpful American roommates. She had found them in a chatroom catering to university students looking to find places to live, and soon became a close friend of theirs. Within the few months of her first semester, she easily settled into a school and exploring the city. Becoming more accustomed to the urban atmosphere, she liked to sometimes walk home instead of riding the subway. On nights like this, there was no need to fake a tuneful tone when she responded to the many emails that former Host Club members spammed into her mailbox daily.

As Haruhi climbed the few tall steps leading to her building's entrance, she was surprised to see the light on in her room through its front window on the second floor. She was sure that she had left it off in the morning, and her roommates would not go in there without her being present. Puzzled, she moved a little faster, going into the building, up the stairs and unlocking her apartment door in a minute. In her living room, she found her roommates, a pair of bubbly sisters, sitting with eager smiles on their faces as they saw her enter. The older sister closed the book she had been reading and announced, "Haruhi, why did it take you so long to get home? There's a cute boy who's come to visit you in your room!"

The you sister added, "He seems to know you so well we figured you must know him, so we just let him in."

Haruhi gaped at them for a moment before looking staring off at the short hallway that led to her bedroom door. _All right, which one is it?_

"We would have called you, but he said that we should keep it a surprise." the older sister cheerfully said.

_Geeze, don't just let a person you don't know into your apartment and do what he tells you to._ Keeping her annoyed thoughts to herself, Haruhi asked, "Um, what does he look like?"

"Oh, tall and charming…" the younger said.

"Ok, thanks…" Haruhi walked past them and towards the hallway. _Not a pair so not the twins; tall, so not Honey-senpai but unlikely to be Mori-senpai either…_

She rounded the corner and stepped through the open doorway of her room.

_Tamaki-sen--_

"Kyouya-senpai?"

"Ah, Haruhi, long time no see. How are you?" Kyouya was at one side of her room, holding up a framed photo of her, him and the other Host Club members. Dressed casually but immaculately in expensive dark jeans and a light jacket, he did indeed, while standing there before her, look tall and effortlessly charming.

"Kyouya...senpai..."

"Yes, that is my name-- were you expecting someone else?"

"Um, sort of but I wasn't really expecting anyone..."

He simply smiled, and she was instantly reminded of the Club members' tendency to simply drop without a moment's notice and not expect that to be strange.

"Ah, it's good to see you again senpai, what brings you to visit?"

"Hmm," Not answering her question, he remarked, "You were expecting Tamaki, weren't you? He was squirming to come, but his grandmother had hooked him into some last minute business with his family. I myself am supposed to meet with one of my father's clients here within a few days and I decided to come in a little early."

"Oh, I see...but senpai, why are you in my room?"

The right corner of his lips lifted in a knowing way before he answered, "I don't suppose that your roommates have told you anything about your landlord besides his being a Japanese and living out of the city?"

Her brows knit in puzzlement. "Well, no, they don't seem to know much about him either, I guess that you could say he's kind of a shadowy figure."

"A shadowy figure...is that what you people think of me? Well, I suppose I could be called worse."

She froze. "Y-you're my landlord?"

He calmly turned back to the shelf he had lifted the photo frame from and replaced it before responding, "Yes, I own this building and few other similar ones in the area—they were a birthday present from a generous relative. I came here because I just wanted to know what one of my tenant's rooms would look like. Isn't this a marvelous coincidence, Haruhi?"

_COINCIDENCE?!_

Haruhi stared, shocked and feeling not a little horrified at how everything fit and made sense now. Finding roommates and getting an apartment that was so conveniently close to her school in a nice, chic neighborhood had been just a tad too easy. She had effortlessly accomplished both tasks just a week prior to her leaving Japan.

"But—but the owner's name on the lease document isn't yours!"

"True, it's my cousin's name, but that's only a name. Taxes can be troublesome for a property owner like me who's living overseas--it's much easier to have my American relative serve as a between man. I can trust him."

_Trust? You mean private police force!_

Before she could start giving him a piece of her mind, he turned back and asked, "Well, how do you like living here?"

"I—" Whatever anger she had about having her life monitored and laid out for her immediately dissipated because she couldn't answer with anything beside, "I love it here."

She was a little sullen but she really couldn't get mad. _I mean, how could I?_

"Mmm, good, it's my favorite building as well. There's a spare apartment, and I think I'll be staying here for a while."

"Staying here—you?"

"I think for at least a week-- we'll be neighbors."

Speechless, she was certainly surprised at this turn of events.

Kyouya webbed his fingers together and stretched his arms forward for a moment, not waiting for Haruhi to respond to this news before saying, "I don't often come to here, but you've been around for so long you're almost a native now, aren't you? Don't suppose you've had dinner yet? If you haven't, it'll be my treat, of course."

Haruhi' big round eyes grew rounder; she suddenly remembered she hadn't eaten since noon. She smiled, suddenly feeling cheerful; Kyouya always knew how to regain her favor after dropping a surprise on her.

"No, I haven't had dinner yet, but I know a couple of good spots for it."


	2. Chapter 2

Kyouya noted that he could still make Haruhi compliant by promising she could have her favorite foods. Since dinner was on him and she was free to pick her favorite place to dine, she melted into a puddle of happy anticipation.

As her roommates waved them out of the apartment, he noticed the fur lined hood of her winter jacket slipping down (she had kept it on during their exchange in her room). The hood had obscured the length of her hair, but now he saw that it was just long enough to brush her shoulders. He also noted the feminine touch of a bead studded hairpin holding a section of her bangs back. He thought Tamaki would surely have loved the new look.

He regarded the venue she picked with suspicion at first; it looked more like a dive than a restaurant. They had walked from the apartment, and the buildings and streets looked increasingly sketchy as they moved down the avenues. He felt a little unsure when they stopped in front of a dark, ominous-looking doorway and he couldn't peek through the gaudy gilt casements to see what was within. He could only hear the faint, trembling tune of some horned instrument and thought the rhythm had an unsettling, outlandish flavor.

"Haruhi..."

"This is it, come on!" She stepped ahead of him and flashed him a smile before the shadows of the curtained entrance area swallowed her.

"…" Kyouya stood still for a moment before entering as well. As soon as he cleared the darkness, he was hit by the thick, pungent smell of cooking liberally peppered with spices. The dimmed lighting had a warm ochre ambience and, looking ahead of him, he saw that Haruhi was already navigating through the packed restaurant with a waiter.

"Wait--" He had to descend a staircase, and the steps were so low his long legs felt very awkward as he moved down. At the bottom, he navigated through guests seated on floor cushions around circular metal tables and servers zigzagging across the floor with their heavily loaded trays. The music was no longer the tame sound of a lone horn but but included a rush of hand beaten drums and wildly plucked strings. He walked faster to get past a smoking section, but the bittersweet smog still clouded his vision.

He finally reached Haruhi at the end of the room where the air was lighter and the music was only audible as a trembling beat again. Since their table was low, he sat down in his usual Japanese style but soon realized that sitting on his calves made him too awkwardly tall for eating. He shifted to sit cross-legged on his cushion like Haruhi.

"Excuse me." he said as his took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes, which the smoke had made tear.

"Are you all right, senpai?"

"Thank you, I'm fine."

Haruhi had been watching as he made his way toward her and realized he was having the same reaction she had the first time she came here with her college friends. She had found the atmosphere heady as well, and the sudden warmth was contrasted with the cold of a late December night in the city. Kyouya's pale skin was unusually flushed, and he moved quickly to remove his coat before replacing his glasses.

Seeing him this way in his slightly disheveled, Haruhi suddenly thought of something. "Senpai, you didn't need to wear glasses in high school, did you?"

"I could have worn contacts, yes."

"Right…but, if you didn't, you would be taken some attention away from Mori-senpai."

His coat was off, and he unbuttoned the top two buttons of his dress shirt as he looked at her. "What do you mean?"

Haruhi studied him for a moment to make sure. Without a barrier of smooth glass his gaze appeared sharp and intense as he peered at her through strands of hair displaced by his quick movements. The slightly messy hair and the unbuttoned collar made him lose his polished, academic look. His sharp cheeks and his hard eyes made him tough and a little dangerous.

"You might have looked like the wild type, too."

Surprised, he thought her words over as he finished settling down. "That's an interesting opinion. In Ouran it was important for us to the image of our types, but I had always felt natural as…" He replaced his glasses, "the cool type." and smiled.

"I see." Thinking that the ex-vice president of Host Club hadn't changed much since she left Japan, she smiled back.

When their waiter returned, placing two complementary cups of Darjeeling tea on their table, they remembered that they needed to order. Opening his menu, Kyouya noted that at least 45 of the listed dishes were made with spicy ingredients.

"I figured that this would be a good place for dinner because I remembered that you like spicy foods."

"Oh? How considerate of you."

They smiled again, and it was a pleasant moment as they both thought about the times they had shared in high school.

A couple of hours later, after they had finished eating, reminiscing and taking a stroll through a local park, Kyouya waved good-bye to her before turning the key to the door of his temporary apartment. Haruhi watched him go for a moment before opening her own door. When she stepped inside, she saw her roommates were sitting in the living room as if they were waiting for her again.

"Some girls just have all the luck..." the younger sister sighed. "Before, I was so excited for you, but I'm feeling a little jealous now."

"What do you mean?" Haruhi asked as she took off her jacket and slipped out of her shoes.

"Because you have another—"

"OH HARUHI, AT LAST I'VE COME!"

The older sister was starting to explain, but the racket of a blonde flash charging toward Haruhi interrupted.

"Did you miss me my darling, my child? Oh! It was a dreadful time getting here-- I had to fly on business class in order to come as quickly as I could! I squirmed and twisted in my uncomfortable seat, and only my thoughts of you made the torture bearable!"

"Um…"

"Haruhi, come into papa's arms!" Tamaki clasped his arms around her, easily lifting her up as he spun deliriously. They went in circles and circles, and she thought that he would never stop. She reached out a beckoning, pleading hand to her roommates whenever she could.

"Ah, help me! He's going to kill me!"

The sisters didn't look too eager to jump in, but Tamaki stopped as Kyouya walked through the open doorway, which that Haruhi did not have a chance to close.

"Ah Tamaki-kun, I see that you've managed to come after all. This is a pleasant surprise. I'm sorry if I'm interrupting anything, but I didn't retrieve all my luggage from my car yet and I was wondering if I could borrow some shampoo—"

At the sight of him, Tamaki remembered his agenda and immediately set Haruhi down so he could begin inspecting her with exaggerated concern.

"Haruhi, you had been left with Kyouya all night--did he do something to you? Are you drugged? Do you feel a little dizzy? Did you check what you were drinking when you were out—"

"Wait! Hold on a minute." Haruhi stepped back and removed Tamaki's hands from her shoulders. His desperate grip was starting to hurt.

"I don't understand what's going on here." She looked back and forth between the two young men, waiting for an explanation.

Tamaki drew a quick, deep breath before responding. "Haruhi, I'm here to rescue you from becoming involved in one of Kyouya's illicit business schemes! I want to take you away with me to my family's country villa in France where we'll—"

Pushing his wire-frames up calmly, Kyouya interrupted. "I think I'll have to stop Tamaki-kun there. I have nothing illicit in mind; I just want to enlist the help of a friend in what would be a very profitable venture if it succeeds."

"He wants you to be a host again!" Tamaki shrieked.

"What?" Haruhi turned to Kyouya.

"Ahem, please allow me to explain. Gunma's Takahashi clan has lately been in financial trouble, and the heir is planning to sell off some very enticing properties in Hokkaido. This heir just also happens to be a graduate of Ouran High who frequented our club. She was a client who designated you, Haruhi, as her favorite."

"He wants to gain an unfair advantage over other buyers by using you!"

Kyouya shrugged slightly. "Well, Tamaki is correct in a way, but it's not really about being fair or 'unfair'. I don't think that the poor girl would want to go through the humiliation of auctioning off something her family can no longer keep. If Haruhi were to appear and offer her a sense of comfort by, say, taking her away to the Bahamas for a while—"

The blonde stabbed a finger in the other man's direction. "You wouldn't care about her humiliation or sense of comfort; you just want to avoid an auction!"

"Wait a minute, guys," Haruhi held her hands up with the palms facing outward as she stepped back. "I hadn't played host since high school, and what makes you think I'm going to go to France or the Bahamas? I've already signed up for a study program in Venice for the next month."

"You can cancel it." Kyouya said.

"Why would I?"

"You won't have to pay rent for half a year."

"Oh my God, do it Haruhi!" The older roommate spoke as the other nodded her head furiously in agreement.

Tamaki quickly said, "But, I'll pay your rent for a whole year!"

The roommates were hushed in astonishment.

"Ah guys, this is really…" Haruhi waved her hands at the men, and they promptly ignored her.

Kyouya turned to the blonde, saying, "You know--since we both have money, we can't buy Haruhi with it."

Tamaki looked at Haruhi before turning back to him. Speaking in the determined, deeper voice that he saved for only the most dramatic, serious moments, he announced, "Fine, then this will be a different sort of battle. This will be—this will be a fight for Haruhi's heart!"


	3. Chapter 3

"Fine. Then this will be a different sort of battle. This will be a fight for Haruhi's heart!"

Haruhi turned once more in her bed; the unanticipated events of the day were occupying her thoughts and not allowing her to fall asleep. Ironically, she had gone to bed early to avoid answering the questions that her roommates were undoubtedly eager to ask.

_I really don't understand those two-- saying those things after arriving so suddenly. Just what are they planning?_

Kyouya had flashed the knowing smile that was almost a smirk after hearing Tamaki's words and said, "Oh? I suppose that's one way of looking at it, but a challenge is a challenge. I accept, Tamaki-kun."

_I'm especially worried about Kyouya. He's so crafty…_

She sighed loudly before twisting her body around again. Laying on her front side, she buried her face in the pillow.

Meanwhile, Tamaki was having his own fit of agitation just down the hall from Haruhi's apartment. He had been trying, with no sign of success for the past twenty minutes, to have Kyouya give him a room in the temporary apartment.

"Oh Kyouya, you cruel slum lord! Under different circumstances I wouldn't ask this of you, but you're not playing fair!" He whipped out a map of New York City and held it in the other man's face, "See, these two dots are you and Haruhi-- they're touching! And this would be me if I were put up in a hotel—a thumb away and NOT TOUCHING HARUHI!"

Throughout his friend's little outburst, Kyouya had remained standing still at one spot with his arms folded. Now, he calmly pushed up his slipping glasses an index finger and said, "You were the one who said it's a fight, so I might as well use every advantage I have. My driver will take you to the hotel of your choice."

Finally seeing that Kyouya would not budged, Tamaki put the map away with a dejected huff. As he turned to the door, he looked back and said, "I'll just go on my own, thank you. I won't be asking for any more of your help from here on. But, just know that you can't convince Haruhi to go along with such a ridiculous plan. She never wanted to be a host in the first place."

Completely unfazed, Kyouya shrugged nonchalantly. "Haruhi will succumb to me for sure when I attack what I know to be her weak point. I have a plan that's simple but brilliant."

"How can you say that? Now that Haruhi's in college she's clearly more developed as a young woman. How can you think of passing her off as a man?"

"Heh." Kyouya's glasses flashed in the light before he answered. "Technology can seem so miraculous these days."

Tamaki gasped and thought of the worst thing possible. "Y-you're not thinking of making Haruhi go through surgery to—"

"Why not?"

"Oh, you monster!"

Kyouya smiled innocently.

"I can't believe you! Good night!" Tamaki slammed out of Kyouya's living room to storm off into the night. Later, in the bed of his hotel room, nightmares of anatomically male Haruhis wrecked his sleep.

"Maybe I had gone too far this time..." Kyouya mused to himself. A convincing body suit and a device that would mask her feminine voice should be enough to do the trick, but he couldn't resist teasing Tamaki.


	4. Chapter 4

"What's this?" Haruhi looked at the silky blue halter with a ruffled eggshell hemline spread out on the top of her bed. It hadn't been there before she went to the bathroom for her morning shower.

"Today, please free to borrow that, O.K?"

Haruhi turned around to see that it was the younger of the sisters who had spoken. Her roommates, looking eager, were standing out either side of her doorway with their heads poked in.

"Well um, that's very nice of you—" She picked it up by the straps, and the rippling light felt smooth against her arms. "But, what's the occasion?"

"The occasion, my dear Haruhi—" Tamaki was a whirlwind of expensive cologne and freshly pressed Armani as he burst into her room and was suddenly at her side. "Is having an elegant outdoor breakfast with a beautiful young lady." He leaned toward her small frame, sliding his hand down to the small of her back he bought her down into a dip. With his free hand, he produced and held a single rose with a stem.

"Well, Haruhi, what do you say? Won't you please join me on this morning that's almost as pleasant as you?" He asked in English, and the roommates whispered, "Aww."

"Tamaki-senpai, my—"

"Did your heart just do a flutter? Because, mine did."

"Ah no, you see my towel—" Her towel, which became unwrapped in the sudden movement, suddenly slipped to the floor. The roommates gasped. Tamaki froze.

"Good morning ladies, the door was open so I just walked in. I'm here to return your shampoo—" Kyouya stopped at the scene and stared.

"Tamaki-kun, I think you might be moving too quickly for the fair damsel."

"Eek! I'm so sorry!" Tamaki dropped Haruhi instantly and jumped away to hid in the corner behind her bed. "P-please cover yourself! I'm so sorry…I'm so very sorry…" Gushes of tears ran down his cheeks as he whispered, "But oh, it was so beautiful…"

Haruhi picked herself up, wincing as she rubbed the elbow she landed on. Kyouya was at her side this time. The nakedness didn't seem to faze him, and the towel was somehow in his hand. As he wrapped it around her, she was as much in his arms as she was in it.

"I hope that you're not too hurt--Tamaki can get a little carried away sometimes."

"That's an understatement." She muttered as she secured the naughty towel in place. Their physical closeness didn't seem to bother her; in fact, she didn't look one bit embarrassed.

"Haruhi!" Now that Tamaki was sure it was safe, he poked his head up, "How could you be so comfortable in his arms...?"

Haruhi sighed and stepped back from Kyouya's embrace, ignoring the blonde's question. "Enough of that, now about breakfast…"

* * *

Tamaki, Kyouya and Haruhi sat within a large, two-walled tent overlooking the Lake in Central Park. Six large propane portable heaters kept the area inside cozy and warm. They sat around an aluminum cast round table with a woven top that was laid with their breakfast feast. The smell of poached eggs and freshly grounded coffee drifted into the crisp morning air and mixed with that the algae smell from the lake. Although the trees were leafless and bare, the grounds were still green, and there were a group of students from a local sailing school preparing to push off at the lake bank.

"It's really a nice morning, isn't it?" Kyouya asked the other two as a server poured juice into his glass.

"Yes, it is, and everything looks so good!" Haruhi dug into her eggs and "Mmmed."

"So cute…" Tamaki was delighted, as usual, at the sight of her going gushy over food. She looked so feminine with her longer hair, and it was warm enough for her to sit only in her borrowed halter dress. The material draped closely against the outline of her more developed body.

"Tamaki, are you blushing? You haven't stopped staring at Haruhi since we sat down." Kyouya spoke quietly and deliberately as he raised the glass to his lips. "Are you thinking of how she looked naked? How perverted. What a hentai."

Tamaki whipped his head toward Kyouya, "I don't see why you have to be here—I planned this outing for just Haruhi and me."

Kyouya calmly put down the juice and forked a bacon strip before responding, "There are three meals in a day, and it's proper that we both share breakfast with her."

"Then, we'll flip a coin for lunch!" Tamaki snapped his fingers, and the server produced a coin. "I call heads!"

"Then, I call tails."

"I'm feeling a little left out of these plans." Haruhi said uneasily.

Tamaki flipped the coin, and it landed on the tabletop with the head side facing up. The blond shot up excitedly from his seat.

"Yes! Lunch with Haruhi!"

"Then, I get dinner—which will be more romantic, I think." The ex-vice president of Host Club winked at her.

Tamaki deflated.

* * *

After breakfast, Kyouya, as part of the men's agreement, left and went back to the apartment. Tamaki promptly turned the opportunity to spend time with Haruhi into a date. He whisked her off to the nearby skating rink, and they spent a large portion of the morning there. After discovering she did not know how to skate, he happy to hold her hand as they moved slowly together around the perimeter of the rink.

"I kind of wish I could be like that." She motioned toward the more expert looking skaters, who were doing jumps and twirls in the middle of the rink. A few boys in jerseys and hockey skates were chasing each other around them, going faster and faster at daredevil speeds.

"I can't really do that either." He looked on with her but was distracted as a small boy in kneepads clumsily accelerated in their direction.

"Watch out!" Haruhi cried out and pulled Tamaki to the side with her just in time to be avoid the boy. They collapsed onto each other in the process and slid on the ice until they hid the wall.

"Haruhi! Are you all right?" Tamaki lifted himself to sit and looked down at where she was half lying. He was surprised to see her lips part into a grin.

"Let's be a little braver from now on, since we might fall even if we move slowly."

He stayed staring at her cute face for a second before returning a smile and saying, "Yes let's!" He pushed himself off the ice and extended a hand to help her up. They tried to move faster during the rest of their time at the rink and fell a few more times together.


	5. Chapter 5

Kyouya watched from behind as Tamaki walked with Haruhi to the skating rink like an eager school boy.

_The hopeless romantic, he never changes. But, I wonder, will she?_

His car arrived minutes after he dialed for it, and as he got in, he contemplated the infatuation that Tamaki has had for the girl for so long. As a charmer and a lady's man, his friend was constantly surrounded by beautiful women. Kyouya agreed that Haruhi was different—there was a refreshing quality about her, but was she really all that special? Tamaki certainly didn't seem to mind being rejected time after time again. Was that just because of the blonde's nature (ready to become a martyr for melodrama and wanting to please girls in general)?

_Whatever, as long as he doesn't get in the way too much_… Kyouya started to pull out a book from a side storage compartment.

_I thought she was the most unromantic girl I knew in high school, and it seems she still lacks a normal amount of care for some things._

Wrapping the towel around her in the morning when she was totally apt to do so for herself had been a deliberate invasion of personal space. She had reacted exactly as he figured she would, which was to not mind. Any other girl would have blushed beet red.

_What a strange sort of innocence._

As his car moved leisurely down the avenues, Kyouya finished his thought and flipped through his book to the marked page.

* * *

"Have you been in New York before, Tamaki Senpai?"

"Well, yes, but only briefly. I tend to spend more time in Europe when I'm not in Japan."

"Then, maybe I should be the one showing you around."

He smiled, "Oh, Haruhi, nothing would give me more pleasure."

"There, then," she pointed in a direction. They were walking on the sidewalk after having lunch at a nearby restaurant.

"That's the Metropolitan Museum isn't it?"

"It is-- have you ever been there?"

"Once when I was very young—so I don't remember much of it. Let's go, Haruhi."

With a destination in mind, they sped up their walking and were soon within the massive front lobby of the famed museum.

"Which section should we go to first--Egyptian, Greek or the paintings gallery?" Tamaki asked as he museum floor plan from the information desk.

"Actually, I had something specific in mind."

"Hmm?" Tamaki raised his brows as she led him away from the desk and toward the Greek and Roman section. They paused briefly at the entrance guard, who checked the nickel-sized metal markers, which served as tickets, they had clipped onto their clothing. They moved through that section before going into Arts of Africa, Oceania and the Americas, which they quickly passed through as well.

When they reached the Modern section, she pointed towards an alcove of makeshift cork walls that partitioned off a sizeable area for an ongoing show. They walked in, and Tamaki saw the exhibit was for the works of a few contemporary artists, and the unifying theme was "Adolescence and Experiences." Haruhi slowed down at one of the walls that also served as display surfaces. They then stood in front of a cluster of collage pieces.

"Do you notice something familiar?" she asked, a smile playing at her lips as she offered Tamaki no hint.

"Well I…" he looked around, feeling a bit puzzled until he saw it and gasped. "Oh!"

"The artist that's featured here also teaches art history at our school. For his project, he asked his first year students for 'their fondest memories of adolescence,' and this was what I choose."

On one of the canvases, nestled between magazine cut outs, sections of writing on note paper and acrylic paint, was a photo of the Host Club. The members, gathered on the date of the senior' graduation, a photo together.

"On that day," Haruhi said, "I was sad that Honey and Mori-senpai were leaving, but I was also happy because I was glad I stumbled into that music room at the beginning of my freshman year. I had fun. You were always a little silly and weird, but you were still a very likeable senpai." She looked up from the photo to Tamaki's face, and her lips parted into an apple cheeked smile that reached her eyes. She looked pretty and absolutely adorable.

"Haruhi…" Emotion and sentiment welled up in Tamaki, and he stood still for a moment, not sure whether to burst into tears or pick her up and spin her again.

"Tamaki-senpai, are you all right?"

"Oh, yes, Haruhi, I feel great!" He decided that he was going to do both. Gallery visitors turned around to see a young blonde man cry out in maniac delight ("Kawaii, Kawaii, Kawaii!") as he picked up the small girl next him and proceed to twirl round and round with her in the limited space. Horrified, they looked onward until a large security guard patrolling the area marched toward them angrily.

* * *

At five o'clock in the afternoon, Tamaki, as promised to Kyouya, brought Haruhi home. Before she opened the door, he asked her one more time, "You're not angry at me, right?"

"I told you already, what's happened has already happened." She turned her key and pushed the door in, feeling how tired she was after a day of nonstop activity as she walked in.

"Ah, welcome home, Haruhi."

"Kyouya?" He was sitting on her living room couch and it appeared that he had been speaking with her roommates, who were seated on either side of him.

"How was your day out? Did you do anything after skating?" He bought a cup to his lips; the roommates had served him tea.

"It was fun until Tamaki got us kicked out of the Metropolitan." she deadpanned.

"Haruhi..." Tamaki whimpered from behind her.

"Oh my God, you got kicked outta the Met?" one of the sisters gasped, and Haruhi nodded as she began removing her jacket.

"Yep, for 'behavior dangerous to museum property and guests.'" She kicked off her shoes and went to the bathroom, leaving a roomful of amused, curious faces looking at Tamaki.

After some awkward explaining, he left, and Haruhi excused herself and went to her room, where she sprawled down on her bed, feeling exhausted. Her legs weren't used to the exercise of walking all day after skating for hours straight. She brought a forearm up to cover her face but found that she wasn't really sleepy. When she lifted the arm again and opened her eyes, she saw Kyouya standing at her doorway.

"Sorry if I'm disturbing you, but you left the door open."

She sat up. "It's fine, I just wanted to lie down for a bit. Do you still want to have dinner together?"

"Of course."

"What do you have in mind?" The quick rest had invigorated her a little, but she hoped that they weren't going to be moving around much that night.

"My place—I've cooked and would like for you to come over."

"You…cook?"

He smiled, "Of course."

He left and told her to go over in half an hour. She nodded and watched him go. Her roommates barged in soon afterward.

"You must change." the older said.

"What, why?"

"A different outfit for a different man, it's only fair, you lucky girl!"

Haruhi groaned.

Thirty minutes later, she walked down the hall to Kyouya's apartment in a white cotton one piece that hung just above he knees. It had a box-shaped top with a long slit for a neckline that revealed her shoulders and was belted at the top of her hips. The older sister had insisted on lending this, and it was less revealing, more casual and sophisticated than the first one.

She found that Kyouya's door was slightly adjar and walked in.

"Welcome, Haruhi."

She stepped into the apartment and saw a fully furnished living room filled with subtly stylish, modern furniture. The living room was larger than hers, and the lights had been dimmed to a comfortable, intimate setting.

"If you'd like music, feel free to browse through the small collection I have here." He didn't seem to have a manservant with him tonight and was finishing setting up the table himself. Surprised, Haruhi was touched by the personal effort.

He indicated the glass shelf in the media area, comprised of TV, players and speakers, and Haruhi began to wonder whether he was really planning to stay for a while or that he just liked to have all the comforts of home when he traveled. She picked an album that looked appropriate and popped the disc into the player. A few seconds later a light, jazzy rhythm came on.

"Good, that's one of my favorites."

She turned to see Kyouya holding out the back of a chair, waiting for her with a smile.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Usual blah blah, don't own Ouran HS Host Club

Ok, I've come back to continue this fanfic after a long haitus/ announcing that this chapter was supposed to be the end of it. So um, yeah, this is not the last chapter but it was meant to be be. People complained and said that it was no real ending, yeah, I guess I kinda agree with that. So um. yeah, keep reading!

-----------------------------------------------------

Sitting alone on an early winter night, Haruhi and Kyouya began their dinner together. It had started snowing shortly before and the noisiness of the city outside was quickly being blanketed. If one of them were to turn absent mindedly towards the widely expanding bay windows there would be the twinkling skyline to stare at while listening to the easy and warm sound of a trumpet solo on disc.

Kyouya watched as Haruhi settled into her salad, which had been made with a vinaigrette dressing made from scratch. It was simple, really, but he was rarely the cook. Looking a little surprised to be enjoying herself, she seemed to like it and anything else that followed.

_I suppose that's good then, I caught her off guard. _

Rich boys _can _cook.

"I hope you don't mind the cliché but I find that it's one which always works."

"Cliché?"

Kyouya waved his hand around, indicating the dimmed lights and the jazz music.

"It's not very creative but it provides a good atmosphere."

"No, I don't mind..." She stared away from him for a moment and at the thickening snow fall outside. She sank a bit lower and back into her chair and stretched her feet out slightly. "It's a comfortable atmosphere, but to be honest," She met his eyes again with her luminous own. "I think I shouldn't be too relaxed around you."

He raised his brows. "Oh?"

"You're always several steps ahead so you're a little unpredictable, Kyouya-sempai. You must have something more up your sleeve for this business with the Takahashi clan but I doubt anyone else will understand everything until you say it's over."

His lips parted and broke into a self enjoying smile. "How correct you are, Haruhi. But it's not as if I'll make things unpleasant for you because in fact, it's a great part of my plan to make you have fun and like me more."

Her brows raised and her already large eyes widened. "Part of your plan?"

"Exactly. It's a fight for your heart, remember?"

She looked off again for a moment. "You guys…it sounds a bit troublesome. You know, I've been planning to go to Venice for a long time."

"So you're saying your heart can't be won."

"Something like that…"

Kyouya placed one elbow on the table next to his plate and propped up the side of his chin with a loose fist, not minding American manners. "But didn't you have fun today, Haruhi?"

"Well I…" She gave a humbled sigh before turning back to him. Her lips parted gradually in an admitting smile. "Yes, I hadn't had fun like that in a while. Being with Ouran members can feel a little ridiculous and extravagant sometimes but it's always very interesting…" She suddenly had a flashback of her first moments spent with the hosts.

"I thought I couldn't understand what the fuss was about in Ouran but now I realize that Tamaki and Kyouya-sempai are actually both really charming. I played host in high school but never had much personal experience with romance. Now that I think about it… being on dates with two good looking guys is kind of nice."

She sipped from her glass before suddenly remembering, "Ah! And I forgot to thank you for cooking dinner. I never would have expected sempai to personally do this for me, which makes it special, and everything here is delicious. Thank you." She smiled again and this time it reached her eyes. She looked more cute than womanly but looked so _pretty_ Kyouya doubted his plan for disguising her as a male for just a split second. He lifted his head up and mused for a second. Whether it was the hint of a musky perfume or a throaty laugh that was perfected in its voluptuousness women always knew how to add a little "magic." As for Haruhi however…

_This natural charisma of hers, is she even aware of it?_

"How sweet of you, you're welcome…I wonder, Haruhi, do you know why Tamaki has been so infatuated with you?"

"Ah…" That surprised her a little.

"To be honest, I thought at first that it was a matter of class. Tamaki-kun loves to play the prince and maybe he thought that he could 'rescue' you from your commonness. I had thought that was the appeal but you hardly seem like the Cinderella type. You don't depend on help from others, you're more likely to give it."

Kyouya had been still when Haruhi told him she enjoyed the dates, but he was being pleasantly surprised. It appeared she was finally enjoying herself as a _female_ by doing things that girls are supposed to like.

He drank from his glass and dabbed his lips before continuing, "Compared to other girls Tamaki-kun was friendly with you weren't more or less lovely, but you had this extraordinary armor of indifference about you that was impervious to his advances. Now that we're all a little older and less juvenile, do you think that armor has loosened a little?"

He watched her as he spoke, looking for a reaction to his words and saw that she was thinking them over. For someone who was often perceptive of the people around her, she can be surprising unaware of herself.

_It's so evident, but does she herself realize how much she's changed since Ouran?_

"I never thought of having armor around myself, I think I just wasn't too interested in boys that way during high school. I was busy with my studies because I needed to keep my scholarship and when I wasn't studying I was working as a host. I thought that if I wanted to be with someone it wouldn't be if I were putting my efforts into so many other responsibilities."

Kyouya tilted his head and smiled at her words, "Haruhi, you really are a good girl."

"A good girl?"

He now had both his elbows on the table and his chin rested on his folded hands. "Yes, I understand why Tamaki tries so hard now. He knows you'll only be with a man who's worthy of you."

"..."

"Haruhi?"

Her smile faded a little and her expression couldn't be deciphered for a moment, but then it returned and she said, "Thank you again, that was nice of you to say."

"You're welcome."

For the rest of dinner they spoke of other things and later they could both agree that it was a pleasant time spent together. When Haruhi left he watched her going back to her own place. She had borrowed a pair of stripy, rustic leather sandals as well and the heels clicked softly as she walked away. Almost as soon as she disappeared behind her door the phone rang in Kyouya's living room. It was Tamaki's voice on the other end when he picked it up.

"Good Evening Tamaki, how may I help you?"

"I was just calling to see…if you and Haruhi...if she…"

"No need to worry, nothing has happened yet. Besides, haven't you been a little sly lately yourself?"

There was a moment of silence before he responded and Kyouya could almost hear the other man gulp. "What do you mean, sly?"

"During dinner Haruhi mentioned that you already made plans for the two of you tomorrow, is that correct?"

"Well, I—yes..."

"Without consulting me? That's not fighting fair, Tamaki-kun, Haruhi said you were so insistent she wasn't able to tell you that she has errands to run tomorrow."

"Errands?"

"Yes, so I volunteered to do a little favor for her. She needed to go pick up results from her last checkup at the doctor's office and I'll be taking them for her tomorrow. She can spend a lovely day with you, knowing that her whole confidential medical history will be in the hands of a trusted friend."

He heard a gasp.

"Oh...and I think there will be some pills to be picked up as well. Seems she has some allergies and ah, this is just a thought but...you know, I don't think she knows exactly what medicines she'll be taking, so…"

"Don't you dare sneak steroids into Haruhi!"

"What?"

"I'll pick up Haruhi's medicine tomorrow!"

"Oh? You will?"

"Yes!"

"But those plans you arranged...they can't be canceled now can they? And Haruhi can't exactly go alone..."

Tamaki gasped again, "Kyouya..."

"Heh." He smiled a little smugly, knowing that victory was his.

-----------------------------------------------------

Haruhi finished her grapefruit and put away the fork and plate into the sink. It was a pitiful breakfast but she wasn't allowed more than that today. While walking out of the kitchen area, she heard the doorbell ring. When she looked through the peephole at who was outside she felt a little surprised but opened the door immediately. "Kyouya?"

"Good morning, Haruhi, didn't expect me again so soon?"

"Well, not that, I was just waiting for Tamaki-senpai."

"Tamaki-kun and I had a change of plans, I'll be taking his place today."

"Wha—just like that?" _You guys decided everything between yourselves again. _

"Yes, I hope you don't mind."

"Well, I—"

"But we better leave soon, our first activity starts in less than an hour. I hope you didn't have too much to eat this morning."

"No but...I still don't know exactly what we'll be doing today."

He smiled, "It's a surprise, you'll see."

Fifty minutes later they were sailing through the air in a rent by the minute helicopter, taking a literal bird's eye view tour of New York. They began down the Hudson River towards the Harbor passing Ellis Island. Their flight took them past the five boroughs and allowed them to see all the major landmarks of each one. This was the first time Haruhi had ever been flown in a helicopter and she pointed excitedly out at each building and park she personally knew. The tour actually wasn't much longer than an hour but she had never thought that she'd be treated to such an experience of the city. Kyouya had requested that the side doors of the craft be kept so that they would only depend on being strapped in tight to their seats. The noise of the whirling propellers above them were deafening and they had to wear mufflers with a sort of walkie talkie system build in. Even so, they had to shout at each other to communicate.

"Kyouya-senpai! This is really amazing! Everything's so--"

"Vivid! It's not the same as being on a plane where everywhere you look out things are so distant and small!"

Haruhi turned a little so she could look sideways at Kyouya. He still looked cool, of course, but she could see a little of the same excitement bubbling in him. She was about to smile to herself while thinking this but suddenly doubled over in nausea. The initial exhilaration of the trip had distracted her but when they were soon to land she felt she was going to retch. Thankfully, however, she only had a grapefruit for breakfast.

-----------------------------------------------------

"A brunch cruise?" Haruhi gaped at the docked luxury yacht in front of them, waiting for its first round of passengers.

"Yes, I think you're all recovered now, so you must be a little hungry." She thought he sounded a little too teasingly cheerful after watching her dry heave. She absent mindedly rubbed her stomach, however, and heard a low, urgent gurgle.

_Just a little embarrassing…_

"Let's go Haruhi, there'll be a change of clothes waiting for you when we board."

"Oh."

Twenty minutes later Haruhi was guided by a server to their table where Kyouya sat waiting. He was still casual but a little dressier. He wore shoes and a jacket with his hair, which had been tousled in the windy conditions of their tour, brushed back to its original shape. When she sat down they were both hungry enough to start ordering almost immediately.

After satisfying his initial hunger Kyouya settled back a little to watch to his brunch partner for a moment. As usual, high end food was irresistible to her and she was more than enjoying the opportunity to indulge.

_Well, it's not too lady like, but I suppose it is sort of cute. _

His gaze traveled down her face to eye the dress she was wearing which Tamaki had picked out. The wide, off white Bertha collar managed to show off a great deal of skin above her chest while retaining a girlish look. A lock of her dark, straight hair fell from behind her ear to brush skin that was too smooth and pale to be a boy's.

_That'll have to be cut. _

He turned his head towards the view of the city that accompanied their meal and sighed softly.

_This will be more difficult, she's gotten so feminine._

"Kyouya-senpai," He turned back at her voice.

"Yes?"

"Why do you want this property of the Takahashi clan so badly?"

He paused for a moment before responding to her question with a question of his own, "I thought you would ask me this. Do you think I'm being selfish by trying to involve you?"

"Well, I think sometimes you can be...but this time it feels like you're going through a lot more trouble for yourself to get what you want. Maybe—maybe you actually _need _this."

"Heh, Haruhi, it hasn't been a lot of trouble for me."

"Then what's the reason for you to do all this?"

He paused again. "I'll tell you later at dinner, when we've spent more time and you've gotten to like me more."

She blinked in surprise but then said, "All right."

After brunch was finished they got off the yacht and went to Chelsea, which was not too far away. The area was known for being _the _modern art scene in a city that was a capital for it. Just by aimlessly strolling they were able to hit at least a dozen galleries that housed more than a dozen contemporary artists' works. They walked in and out, liking some of them and feeling utterly confused at others. After one particularly unsettling exhibition that showed off sculptures made of animal skins and guts Kyouya asked Haruhi as they walked out, "What did you think of that one?"

"I don't think that it's made my favorites list but..." she suddenly giggled.

"What is it?"

She was laughing now. "You said that the chairs in the gallery looked a little weird and the curator explained that they've been constructed entirely out of rat bones! You were about to sit down but you jumped away, the look on your face was priceless!"

He cleared his throat and looked away, "I don't like rats."

Haruhi's laughter died down to a smile. She felt like she had been treated a rare glimpse of Kyouya losing his cool. "Ok, let's move on then."

Their next stop was rock climbing at the Chelsea Piers sports center.

-----------------------------------------------------

With heavy legs and tired arms Haruhi and Kyouya loaded themselves into the car and were driven off to their last destination of the day. When they got out she noticed the unusual name of the restaurant.

"BED?"

Unlike the cruise and the helicopter ride this had not been a part of Tamaki's itinerary and Kyouya said, "I made a reservation for here because it looked interesting."

"Interesting?"

BED New York was located in a downtown penthouse in the midst of the Chelsea neighborhood and once they entered the rooftop part of the restaurant Haruhi found that it couldn't have been more aptly named. Guests were asked to take off their shoes and were given comfortable slippers to walk with to their "tables" which were actually uniquely designed bed platforms. They all looked exactly like luxurious, oversized canopy beds with curtains ready to provide privacy on the domed rooftop garden. It was a tad surreal but certainly impressive. (Author's note: This is a real place, isn't that crazy!)

When they were led to theirs Haruhi plopped down. It wasn't as bouncy as a real bed but was still quite comfortable and the server spread the curtains out around them after Kyouya got on. He saw that she had stretched herself out lengthwise on the "bed" and there were even pillows to support her head.

"Today's been great, but I'm so tired. I wonder if I can just take a little nap before we order."

"Maybe not a nap, but at least we could lie down. What could they expect us to do in a place like this?" He shifted his position so that he was able to lie next to her. He kept about a foot away but knew this sort of intimacy wouldn't scare her.

"Kyouya-senpai, it's been a really fun day with you. And somehow...it's especially nice when I see that you're not always so cool."

He glanced sideways at her. "What?"

"For example, you really got into the spirit when we were teamed up against that couple during rock climbing and you looked really happy when we reached the top first. You were sweating and I've never heard you laugh like that; it gave me a really nice feeling. So I do like you more now."

He stayed still for a moment, registering what she said before sitting up and saying quietly to himself, "Oh, what Tamaki would have done if he had been in my place and heard those words."

"Huh, did you say something?"

He twisted around to face her. "I'll tell you why I want that property so much now. And that all along my 'brilliant' plan was just to beg you if I had to."

"Beg?"

"Yes, because I want it so much and because I knew you wouldn't be able to resist helping someone you really liked. You see, my family may be rich but personally I have little in comparison. I'm not the only child and I'm not the oldest. I have to make my own investments and I have some things to prove. Being in the club when I was in Ouran and even the apartments...they're just a taste, a bit of practice in management for greater things. Therefore, yes, I think I need this."

Haruhi sat up as well after hearing him and now they were facing a few inches from each other. "I see...but..."

He watched her shift her eyes as she thought. _But what?_

"I don't understand why it has to be in the Bahamas or why it has to be during the time I should be in Venice."

_Does that mean..._

"My source informed me that the heiress has planned for a week getaway there. We need to make your meeting look completely coincidental."

"Well, I guess that shouldn't be _too _much trouble. After all, I did spend my time in Ouran pretending to be a boy...just that I would be missing out on my studies for a bit…"

"Someone can be arranged to be your proxy and take notes."

"Oh then, well..." She let out a deep a sigh and let her upper body fall back to lying flat. "I suppose I'll help."

_Yes._

"You have my gratitude, Haruhi."

"Mmhmm." She nodded with closed eyes. Despite knowing what she had just gotten herself into she felt quite comfortable right then and strangely good about herself. Her hair spread messily around her on the pillow and Kyouya reached out to run the pad of his index finger along a loose strand.

_Suddenly it seems a bit pitiable that this feminine looking Haruhi will have to disappear for a while. _

He heard the heavy rustle of fabric being moved behind him and turned around see that their server had returned. He looked embarrassed for having interrupted what seemed like a romantic moment between a couple but cleared his throat anyways and waited for their orders.

-----------------------------------------------------

It was inappropriate to nap in the restaurant after all but later that night Haruhi fell asleep to the soft pitter patter rhythm of raindrops on their car's roof. The rain turned whatever snow that was left outside into unpleasant slush for late night pedestrians but inside it was secure and a little snug. Kyouya took turns between looking out the window and watching shadows move over Haruhi's smooth features as her window let in lights from the moon and street lamps into the darkened vehicle.

_What would Tamaki be thinking if he were in my place? That's she's cute? That he feels happy as a man?_

He turned towards his window again and could hear the loud splashing of wheels running through collecting puddles of rainwater. He suddenly felt the car jar a little as it passed a road hump. The driver apologized immediately but Kyouya turned his head to see the new weight that was resting on his shoulder. The slight bump had cause Haruhi's head to slide down and it was now resting there. He could feel her breathing softly against the underside of his jaw.

"It's all right." He said to the driver and looked down at her sleeping form again.

_Yes, I suppose he would think that. I had fun today as well, Haruhi. _


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't think I need to write one anymore.

Yes, I finally realized that I've been a bastard. I recently read an article by a fanfic culture pundit who likened authors who did not follow through with their fictions to irresponsible Santa Clauses. Meaning, despite the promise and anticipation of gifts on Christmas day there is nothing but disappointment. I still stand by my opinion that chap. 6 would have been an adequate ending for "City" but upon reviewing readers' comments again I can see why the story should be continued. I apologize to those disappointed by months of inactivity, even though it's doubtful that many of them will bother to come back to read this apology now. It's a bit too little too late but updates will be going up again starting from now.

Many thanks to the readers who were/are kind and supportive enough to provide comments. Did I seem a little ungrateful before? Trust me, I do appreciate.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Mmm, what time is it?" she half mumbled and half whispered._

"_Past one in the morning, go back to sleep."_

_Was she being carried? If she was she wasn't awake enough to protest. She shut her eyes and inhaled the scent of his dark wool coat as it brushed against her cheek. The skin on her face became warm when he exhaled from above and it was a good sensation. Later when she was placed into bed the sheets felt cold and uncaring compared to the lean, strong arms that were lowering her down. _

_Just before the soft click of her bedroom door closing and after his muffled footsteps moved away a female voice could be heard from without saying, "Oh, what lucky girl gets to have two princes…?_

_-------------------------------------------------------------_

Daylight streamed through the curtains and fell upon her face. Haruhi grimaced with her eyes still closed and turned away from the windows to bury herself deeper into the covers because she didn't want to get up. She was in the delicious state of drifting back into a sleep that would be enjoyed as a luxury of having extra time. The stumping of slipper covered feet towards her room, however, was about to forcibly change her mind.

"Oi!" one of her roommates almost yelled as she entered into the room. "You better get up now or you'll miss your flight!" said the other sister.

Haruhi shifted lazily in her bed and only ducked her head further beneath her covers while giving a confused, sleepy response, "Mmm, what?"

"Your friend told us that you should be boarding the plane promptly at noon and it's now…11:15!"

"Huh I—what!?" Haruhi holted up. "What did you just say?!" Her roommate gave her a double shock by telling her what time it was and where she would have to be within an hour.

"Come on, you have to get up, shower and get dressed!" the first sister answered in an almost annoyed tone. "Oh geeze, you're so lucky we were kind enough to pack your bags for you when Kyouya asked."

"You wha—" Haruhi's eyes followed to where one of the girls pointed and saw that a full set of luggage was stacked against her dresser. "Whoa, you—"

"And oh yeah, he asked us to pick out an outfit for you as well so just go take a shower and wear…that when you're done ok?" Haruhi saw "that" was a full outfit—top, pants and underwear included lying on her chair.

"Um," Haruhi winced at the thought of her roommates going through her underwear drawer at Kyouya's bidding. Nearby on her dresser top her cell phone started ringing and she got up immediately to swap it up to answer.

"Kyouya!"

"Good morning, Haruhi, did you have a good night's rest?"

"It was—look, I had just agreed to go with you last night and you're telling me that I have to board a plane in less than an hour _today_?"

"Well, is today a problem for you?"

"It's not that—it's a _bit_ soon don't you think? I haven't had time to even contact my school about the program I'll be absenting myself from and you never said anything about _today_."

"If you're worried about your school I've taken the liberty of explaining your situation while you were sleeping earlier today. And your roommates have informed me that you have no plans for today."

"What would my roommates have to do with it—and wait, what _exactly_ did you tell my school to explain this _situation_?"

"Oh, this and that. Things were smoothly taken care of."

"Wait but, no, I mean how could you just…"

"When you agreed to perform this favor for me last night I felt extremely glad for your friendship. I hope that you will keep your word, Haruhi. One of my family's private jets has been sent all the way here for us and your driver is waiting down stairs for you, hoping that you'll be in the car within fifteen minutes. Haruhi, I'm counting on you."

"I—" Haruhi puffed up and was about to rebuke him but then suddenly deflated. There was no point in asking how he could do something like this. He just did. _They_, the boys she knew who were no different now that they were men, just did and got whatever they wanted. She stared blankly away for a moment before sighing in exasperation. She should have seen it coming but hadn't been alarmed till it was too late—she was once again in the clutches of an Ouran member.

She sighed again in the mouthpiece, "Sure."

"Good, I'm glad Haruhi. Thank you, I'll be seeing you soon." The phone clicked and Kyouya was off the other end. Haruhi put the cell phone back down so that hit the dresser top a little loudly for the benefit of her roommates, telling them that she was very, very annoyed. She turned around and saw that they were smiling apologetically but cheerfully. She narrowed her eyes and grimly thought, _Right, Kyouya is their landlord after all. He really knows how to pull strings at the right spot…_

------------------------------------------------------------

A while later, Haruhi was ushered into the jet and saw that Kyouya was already sitting inside with coffee and a copy of the news in front of him. He looked up and smiled, as if he was pleasantly surprised that she had just arrived. She shot back a less congenial look and he pretended to take no notice. She walked towards his table and sat across from him, still keeping her grouchy, surly look. Kyouya only kept on smiling because he knew how to get rid of that look.

"Would you care for some brunch?"

Haruhi's eyebrows raised in surprise and then the expression changed to a grimmer one because she knew what he was doing.

"I'm annoyed that I'm going to let you get away with it."

Smile, smile. "Get away with what?" He signaled at the flight attendant and the man went and soon returned with a serving tray. Steam wafted up beautifully as the cover was lifted up and Haruhi saw the most perfect set of scrambled eggs with smoked salmon, dill, and potatoes.The meal smelled hardy and irresistible. She felt a response from her stomach and was barely conscious about her hands taking up the fork and knife like they were helping themselves. She chewed appreciatively for a few minutes, registering the different spices that were blended into the natural flavors of the dish. No, she couldn't say grouchy.

After the first few bites passed she slowed down and stared straight into Kyouya's eyes. She asked him, "Do you ever get played by other people as you've played them?"

Kyouya raised his brow and pushed his glasses up with the tip of a finger as he scanned Haruhi's face for an accusatory expression. There was none, of course. Her big brown eyes were casual and serious at the same time like they always were when she was being direct with a thought. He was about to give her a clever response that was no real answer when the attendant appeared next to their table again. He told them that the jet would be ready for lift off in a minute and that the pilot was sorry for the short delay. Kyouya nodded before turning back but then Haruhi exclaimed, "Look!" and pointed out at the window. He followed to where she was pointing and saw a black Japanese luxury car speeding towards them at breakneck speed. A bit of blonde hair could be seen poking out of an open backseat window.

"That's—Tamaki-senpai?"

"Tell the pilot to hurry up." Kyouya said, startling the attendant.

"Hey, wait—" Haruhi said before turning back to look out. Soon the car was almost along the jet's side and its passenger had gotten up from his seat to push himself nearly half out the vehicle through the window. Using his cupped hands as a megaphone he shouted something incoherent to the people inside the plane. Haruhi waved back and shrugged and pointed at her ear to indicate that she couldn't hear him. She saw Tamaki's eyes widen as the jet's wheels started to roll. In a few seconds the car and jet were speeding side by side on the runway, mightily catching the attention of nearby airport staff.

Tamaki became increasingly animated and frantic as their transports raced together. The jet began gaining elevation and Haruhi could see now by the exaggerated expressions of his lips that he was yelling, "Noooo! Doooon't gooo, Haruuuhiiiiiiiiiiiii!"

Haruhi could only shrug and mouth back "Sorry I had" to as the Jet took completely off ground. A few seconds later she wouldn't be able to look down and clearly see his face anymore so she waved one last time and made a motion with her hand indicating that they would talk later on the phone. From Tamaki's view, before he was completely not able to look up into the plane anymore Kyouya moved to the window in front of Haruhi to smile and wave goodbye good-naturedly.

The black luxury car stopped eventually and Tamaki got out, only to look up and see the dark shape of the plane becoming smaller and smaller in the distance against the sun. Up above, Kyouya settled back into his seat and was ready to pick up his newspaper again. Haruhi settled back as well and saw nothing to do but to return to her eggs while thinking, _No, no one ever plays like him._

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

I need beta readers. This chapter previously went online without beta readers and the first draft was pretty crappy compared to the way it is now. If anyone wants to be a beta reader please post a comment saying you want to be one and I'll mail you the first draft for new chapters before they're published online. (beta readers can check for grammar, spelling mistakes or makes suggestions regarding plot/characterizations etc.)


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Whatever.

I need beta readers. If anyone's interested please post a comment and I'll mail you the first drafts of new chapters via pm or something before they go online. Beta readers can check for grammar, spelling or just make suggestions regarding plot/characterizations.

* * *

"Cyprus!"

He took his time before answering by casually leaning back to take a sip of his drink; his glasses flashing as he moved. When his head came back up from the teacup he had on a cheerful, relaxed smile totally unabashed by revealing the true destination of their flight hours before landing. After breakfast, chatting and some reading Haruhi had been lulled into a nap by the soothing and ever present hum of the jet moving in air. She had expected that they would arrive by the time she woke but when she did wake Kyouya informed her otherwise. They would be in flight for much longer because they were going to a place much further away.

"Yes, I think you'll like it when we get there, views of the Mediterranean there are supposed to be fantastic."

"But, the Bahamas—"

"The Bahamas are nice but Cyprus has a richer historic flavor. Besides, I've never been there myself so it'll be a new adventure for both of us, Haruhi."

"Wait, just hold on a minute—what ever happened to the Bahamas?"

"Well, that was where Miss. Takahara had originally intended to go but my sources have told me that she's changed her mind for some reason. I neglected to review this information earlier because, well, if Tamaki knew where we would be he might interfere with our operation."

"Operation…" Haruhi looked straight into Kyouya's eyes before her gaze started darting back and forth over his face as if scanning for the depths beneath his cordial façade. He in return stared back and wasn't sure what exactly was going through her mind as her expression gave nothing away. She didn't seem angry so he concluded that she was probably being thoughtful.

"It seems that I got played again." She closed her eyes as she sighed but then opened them so that they seemed to be even wider than usual. They gazed at him with an honesty that made them opulent with inner light. "But of course I'm not hurt in any real way, I'm just bothered. If I tell you that I don't enjoy being taken for a ride without knowing where I'm going you might just say that since I had agreed to travel with you for a certain amount of time in the first place so it makes no matter what the destination is."

Kyouya sat still for a moment in surprise before responding. "Yes, it seems that would have been something I would say."

"You get what you want by doing things your way. You hurt no one because you're a not a bad guy and I think that this is admirable but…"

Kyouya raised his brows and waited for Haruhi to finish her thought. She was staring off for a moment as she gathered her words.

"You'll always be creating and keeping a distance between you and other people. And if every action you take is a calculated one, you might never find out what could happen if you act without thinking."

Now it was his turn to stare motionlessly at her.

But she went on, "I'm saying that…you might enjoy a world that's slightly out of your control. Isn't that why you're friends with Tamaki? I think that Tamaki-senpai sort of breaks into other people's worlds without their permission and makes them act without thinking. He forcibly closes in on some of that space that you create but...isn't it sort of nice?"

Kyouya leaned back into his seat as if her words pushed him back a little. His fingers lightly played with the handle of his teacup and he was tempted to take a sip so that he could break the eye contact between them that made the situation more confrontational.

He decided not to, however. His lips parted and an, "Heh," came out.

"It's true that I place value on everything and act according to my predictions of gain and loss…but please don't be mistaken by thinking that you've figured me out completely. As for Tamaki—it's true that he has a tendency towards the ridiculous and therefore often unpredictability as well but…as long as I am involved I make sure there are at least some elements I can control. Tamaki provides the function of exposing me to new things that I otherwise would not encounter but he does not make me act without thinking. And that space you speak of…it may exist but it has never been a hindrance for me."

Now Haruhi sat back. Though he hadn't told her anything about himself that she hadn't generally figured out beforehand it still felt like she was allowed to scratch the surface of something very personal and guarded.

"I see...but I still ask that you show me respect from now on by telling me things like where we are going and when. I just want to be shown consideration."

Kyouya's fingers stroked the teacup handle once more. _If I am the type that only acts with calculation than your directness makes you the opposite of me. You're a little bit like Tamaki for saying what's on your mind but you never act as foolish. How interesting, I think I admire you a little, Haruhi. _

"Touché. I apologize and will keep what you said in mind."

"Thank you."

……………………………………………………………………

As they rode towards the beach resort they would be staying at in the district of Paphos Kyouya and Haruhi looked out of their windows to take in the beautiful, lit by the Mediterranean sun scenery that Cyprus had to offer. Winters there were known for being mild and rainy and the 12 C temperature of that day felt balmy compared to the New York winter they had been experiencing. Being able to get views of the coastline with a pure ultramarine sky above it from almost every angle was spectacular. With just a turn of the head to look out the other window Haruhi was saw mountain peaks gently dusted with snow in the distance.

They kept their windows rolled almost all the way down so they can feel the cool breeze blown in from the coastline. The tresses of their hair were tousled vigorously and occasionally, when one of them leaned in close to point at something interesting, became entwined momentarily. The blowing of the wind was loud enough so that they couldn't speak much and be heard by one another, but the happy energy between them was evident. Cyprus, the supposed birthplace of Aprodite, the goddess of love, was beautiful and they were happy to be there together despite any previous motivations.

After checking into hotel and being shown to the garden villa Kyouya reserved they went exploring and Haruhi couldn't help but be blown away by the luxury of the five star resort they were staying at. She had, of course, been exposed to extravagance and affluence during her time with the host club at Ouran but she sensed that this place had its own brand of charm. The Elysium provided uninterrupted views of the Mediterranean Sea but while walking through its many buildings, gardens and pool areas the warm and muted colors of local stone, marble and timber and the mosaics, arches and columns that reflected Cyprus's heritage and tradition caught Haruhi's eyes. Elements in the architecture and decoration reminded her of what she briefly read about the country's history in a guide book minutes before landing. Greek, Roman, Medieval and Venetian influences were strong in the design of the place but well blended to seem natural together and they drew the two Japanese visitors into a world that was seductive but immediately comfortable.

As they walked around leisurely, quietly taking note of things that they would like to do later at the resort, Kyouya brought Haruhi up to date on the "operation" as he had promised.

"Since you're still the 'natural' type, I would like you to be just be yourself with her. There's no need for more. We've arrived a few days ahead of her planned reservation so we have time to prepare. By preparing I mean…" He stopped walking ahead of her and turned around to look at her. She waited expectedly for him.

The breeze suddenly picked up and strands of hair tucked casually behind her ear escaped and drifted towards him. His hand, hanging still at his side, suddenly moved upward as if about to reach out to those dark brown tendrils but the breeze died just as quickly. He turned back and started walking again.

"I mean we ought to make you appear like a young man. It is not as impossible as it seems. Would you mind a haircut?"

"Not particularly. I remember that short hair is easier to maintain."

"Good."

Later at night when they returned to their shared accommodation Kyouya went to his room and shut the door behind him. He was in a thoughtful mood and remained thoughtful as he showered and toweled off. As he walked out of the bathroom, drying his hair, he thought about Tamaki. Kyouya had reserved a family garden villa so that he and Haruhi could have separate bedrooms in an imitated home like setting. He rightly thought that Tamaki would have found the whole situation scandalous and would have been wreaked with conflicting emotions of desire and disgust at himself.

Ah well, he wasn't Tamaki.

He heard a splash and looked out the window. _Tamaki would have had a heart attack just now. _

Down below in the garden Haruhi had jumped into the heated pool with a bikini on. He couldn't imagine the girl picking out such an outfit for herself so…_The roommates were really helpful, weren't they?_

It occurred to him suddenly that in the two years of Ouran that he had known her he had never seen her in a female bathing suit no matter how many beach resorts they went to. He made no motion to move but instead stood there watching her play and enjoy herself in the water. Tamaki would have felt dirty and would have torn himself away from the view seconds ago. _But, I'm not Tamaki. _

He watched Haruhi get completely into the water and remain submerged for a while. He went back to relaxingly toweling his hair, waiting for her to come up again. A while passed and then she got up suddenly, with a gasp for air after testing her own endurance. She had turned around underwater and was now facing him through the window. Kyouya stopped toweling.

She was no Sports Illustrator model—her body was too petit and her assets weren't generous enough, but she had become well proportioned and the bikini, a cream and pink number, fitted her nicely. It was the shockingly sexy look of her face as she stared, almost confrontationally, at him through the steam that rose off her body that did it. Her large brown eyes were lit into a chestnut shade by the lights surrounding the pool and they had almost a haunting allure as they connected with his. Her wet hair, clinging to her slender shoulders and just barely brushing her chest made her look like a water nymph. She was _sensual_ and Kyouya would never forget this moment.

She waved at him and he forced himself to wave back. She smiled and went back to swimming, or submerging or whatever she was doing. He finally moved away from the window, knowing that he felt something. He would never tell Tamaki of this moment, not even to tease him. This would be a memory strictly for himself.

* * *

After writing this chapter I read through the new and some older comments for this fic and the criticisms really made me think. I disappointed many people earlier with my first attempt at an ending so I was pleasantly surprised by seeing pre revival readers paying attention to new chapters. I'm really grateful. Thanks for the 100+ comments and 16000 hits. Now that I've got fresh ideas and more fleshed out goals for Haruhi and Kyouya to head towards readers can expect a more "satisfying" ending. 


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys, welcome to another chapter of my fic. _CrimsonSnow_ kindly beta read for this one and did a terrific job of editing/making suggestions for me.

So, enjoy!

_She was playing again. She sat at the edge of a body of water and took turns dipping her cupped hands in and watching the liquid run down her arms. She was nymph like and ethereal, nothing like the way that she was in real life. She slid forward on her hips and was able to graze the surface of the water with her feet. She trailed smooth, deliberate arabesques with her toes. He watched intently until she noticed him and looked up. He started to walk towards her but felt his feet become heavy, as if desire was weighing him down._

"_What are you doing? Do you want something from me?" he asked as he walked._

_She smiled and shook her head. "Don't be silly, it's the other way around."_

_Hearing this, he suddenly became desperate to get to her faster. But he still snapped at her, "No, don't be presumptuous." _

_She only kept on smiling and said, "You're the one who's always presuming." _

_He didn't see her move but she was now pressed against his front. He was wearing the uniform that he had always worn for Ouran but she was completely nude. She pushed herself up to him so that he could feel her small breasts even through his thick blazer. _

"_You haven't thought of everything yet." she said and laughed. "Which form do you prefer me in?" she asked as she stared up at him, the almond warmth of her eyes glowing._

"_Like this?" She now was wearing the boy's uniform too and her hair was cropped short as it had been in high school. "Or this?" Her hair lengthened a tad and she was in the girls' uniform. "But you've never gotten to know me like this." And then she was naked again…_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The strong Mediterranean sun had flooded through the wide bay windows and into his room for hours before Kyouya finally opened his eyes. His first thought upon his full awakening was to piece together the memory of the dream that had aroused him so deeply during the night. But he found that it was a nearly impossible task and was left with a dissatisfying feeling of vaguely agonizing over something intangible and evanescent.

After stepping out of the shower and toweling off he heard faint voices outside of his door that suggested Haruhi was having company. He wrapped the hotel bathing robe around himself and stepped out barefooted to see what was going on. He went into the main hall and saw that Haruhi was sitting while speaking with two women, one who looked to be in her late thirties and the other about his own age. They were casually but conservatively dressed with their hair pulled back into buns. At their feet they had large, handheld travel cases with the logo of _Salon at Paphos_ on them.

Haruhi smiled when she turned and saw him coming. "Good morning. These two women are the stylists for the haircut that you've ordered for me."

"Hello, pleased to meet you." He said and shook their hands as they stood up to greet him. They were both momentarily shocked by his handsomeness and unnerving appeal as he stood with dripping wet hair in only the loosely tied robe but quickly resumed their professional manners.

"We were just discussing what styles might interest Miss Fujoka." the younger woman said as she swept her hand over a range of photos laid out on the low table in front of the couch. Kyouya saw that they were all of models sporting short, boyish bobs. He looked them over for a moment, faking interest as he debated with himself.

After a pause he asked Haruhi, ""How about a change of plans?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After the stylists were tipped and gone Haruhi stood in front of a mirror in the hall and shook her head from side to side, feeling how light her hair now felt. She had only gotten a trim after all but now had pronounced side bangs and a protein treatment that made her hair softer and shiner than before.

"Why did you insist on a longer style after telling me that I need to look like a guy?"

Kyouya sat at the dining table, eating his brunch with an open newspaper in front of him. "I had decided that it was unnecessary." He saw her out of the corner of his eye and, though he did not understand or wanted to acknowledge why, felt glad that she was not looking the way that she had throughout high school.

"You can just wear a wig."

"All right…" She walked away from the mirror, feeling puzzled at him. A wig sounded more troublesome than just getting a boy's cut.

"By the way, we have some free time before we need to seriously start preparing. Would you like to do some sightseeing with me, Haruhi?"

She was pleasantly surprised and remembered what she had read in the tourist booklet on the plane. "Of course." she said and smiled.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Their first destination was the House of Dionysus in Kato Paphos at the southwest coast of Cyprus. It was once a private villa dating from the third century A.D and roman mosaic floors in its forty plus rooms were what attracted visitors. Haruhi and Kyouya trailed slightly behind a tour group as they admired the scenes of Greek mythology displayed at their feet as well as the decorative, patterned motifs that surrounded the pictures. The excavations that had taken place in the late 60's and early 70's revealed the faded but still surviving colors of the mosaics that made them very appealing. Haruhi supposed the family that once owned this house must have been very rich, maybe comparable to the Ootori clan, for having been able to commission such highly skilled craftsmanship in abundance for its home.

She walked a little further ahead of Kyouya and saw what she arrived at when looking down. It was a peacock still proudly flashing its tail after all the years that had wiped away it's brilliance at birth.

_Tamaki-senpai! _she thought.

She had not called him like she told him she would. She felt a little guilty and made a mental note of it before walking on.

Behind her, Kyouya was looking down at a scene of Dionysus, the wine god himself, with a number of his female followers around him. The bacchants were scantily and suggestively clad as they danced around their god. One of them was dipping her foot into water with her head thrown back and eyes closed, as if in ecstasy of feeling the sensation of a cool stream.

Kyouya remembered something suddenly and looked up to see the back of Haruhi as she walked further away. She turned around as if she felt his gaze and waited for him to catch up. She wore a terracotta hued dress accidentally matching the reds in the mosaics and it made her look natural to be standing there. Light shined down on her from a window behind them and the room had an atmospheric glow. Kyouya would from now on always remember Cyprus for the way that she looked there rather than the island itself.

"Kyouya? Is something the matter?" she asked when she realized he was staring.

"…Nothing's the matter." He smiled to reassure her and walked up past her, motioning for her to follow. They stayed close for the rest of the tour and his arm occasionally brushed against her shoulder whenever they made a turn.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"If it would not be too much trouble, could you please draw out a map for us on this sheet of paper?" Haruhi asked the wizened old tour guide.

"The tomb of kings is nice, but wouldn't you rather go see the Rock of Aphrodite? It's a very nice place for couples to go to." the guide said in British accented English.

"Maybe another time, but the tomb is on our agenda for today." Kyouya responded, smiling as he handed the man paper and a pencil he got from the front desk in the tourist lobby. The guide, who had been spirited and mostly entertaining during the tour he gave, eyed the two young visitors for a moment.

"All right." He sighed, took the materials and promptly started sketching out a very credible looking map for them. He occasionally pointed out special turns that they would have to make and when he was finished he handed the sketch to Haruhi.

"Thank you very much." they said and started to leave. Before exiting the building, she turned around to wave good-bye to the guide and he winked as he waved back.

After Haruhi and Kyouya came out of the villa, they made their way towards their car. They had found out earlier that the driver who had taken them to the house of Dionysus suddenly began feeling very sick during the wait for them. "It's probably a stomach thing" was all the explanation that they had gotten but they were now left without a driver.

Haruhi had become accustomed to daily use of public transportation back in New York and had very limited experience behind the steering wheel. Kyouya, though capable in the driver's seat, hardly ever needed to drive himself. He was also not comfortable with stick shifts and hoped that the car they would be using today did not have one. When they arrived at the vehicle they stood at either side of it, each sort of expecting the other person to drive. Neither one of them moved, however, till Haruhi just casually said, "The woman at the front desk in the lobby gave the keys to you."

"Right…" He was standing in front of the driver's side anyway so he unlocked the door and slid in. _Oh great, it's manual. _

During the first hour of their journey, very little space was covered. Kyouya was at first patient about using the stick shift. He apologized when the car did not move in the way that they wanted it to and would try again. But this occurred several times and soon he was grinding his teeth and muttering under his breath.

"This is a relatively new car, why do they still make them like this!" The car was moving in jolts. It even once went backwards suddenly but then forward again, driving Kyouya insane. He was feeling a little incompetent and angry. "What? What is it _doing_?"

Earlier Haruhi had volunteered to drive but he had snappishly asked her if she knew how to operate a manual transmission. There was a moment of silence between them before she said she didn't, simpering afterwards.

Now that they were into their second hour of travel Kyouya was finally starting to get the hang of it and the only worry that they had was of the sun setting before they got to their destination. They were silent for a while as he regained his calm and the only sound in the vehicle was the low, smooth hum of the transmission.

Suddenly, Haruhi started to giggle. The sound of it shocked Kyouya from his grim concentration. He looked to his left and saw her shake and double over with laughter as she guffawed. She even clutched her sides.

"What? What's so funny?" he asked.

"…Hahaha—I—ha—you—hahaha—you were so not cool back there, senpai!"

Kyouya made a face that was a cross between a grimace and a frown. "I—what?"

But she had seen his expression and could only laugh harder. When she calmed down a little she said, "You were a bit funny back there but I held it in because I—hahaha—didn't want to—haha—make you feel worse." She straightened herself up, but still shook while suppressing giggles. She wiped a teardrop from the corner of her eye. "But for some reason I'm glad that I saw that side of you. You were being fun in a way."

He saw her finish by smiling brightly at him and felt the corners of his own lips tugging up as he looked back to the road ahead. He secretly felt pleased somehow.

For the rest of the way they chattered some but remained mostly silent so that Kyouya could focus on his steering. He felt that the drive was taking longer than it should have despite the first hour and Haruhi eventually pointed out why.

"Paphos Harbor."

"What?"

"We've come to the coastline, there's the sign."

"Shit." Kyouya saw it too. "That stubborn old man..."

"Well, let's just make the most of it; it's too late to go back."

When they got close enough they parked and got out of the car. They had brought food and a blanket with them and took those to go. The sun was already starting to sink so they moved hurriedly towards the so called Aphrodite's Rock, which was the largest of several prominent boulders sticking out of the water next to the beach. Kyouya didn't offer Haruhi help as she climbed up the rock, knowing that she would have preferred to get to the top by herself. They made a small race of it, which was fairly close but ended with Kyouya having the advantage of a longer body and limbs.

At the top they laid out the blanket and sat down. They instinctively pulled their jackets closer to their bodies but were grateful that it was only a little chilly and not too windy. They also began to spread out the food. While they were doing that, Kyouya wondered what Haruhi thought of the place they were at. Aphrodite, the goddess of love, had supposedly been born out of a spot in the foaming sea directly around them. Anyone seeing them from behind at a distance would have thought that they were a pair.

The dying sun ejected warm fans of red light into the now violet sky and the clouds overhead became tainted with those hues. The sea below reflected a bluer, more melancholy version of the colors above and produced an animated, broken and churning outline of the sunset. Haruhi and Kyouya were bathed in a dark and moody cerulean.

"This is pretty romantic." She said while looking off ahead, as if thinking out loud.

Kyouya turned towards her and stared, not believing what he had heard from her.

"At least, that's what it seems like." she continued. "Lots of couples must come here all the time. I guess the tour guide thought he was doing us a favor."

He turned back, feeling slightly disappointed. "That makes sense." he said.

They were quiet for a while as they finished up their food. Then Haruhi spoke again, "We're going to be driving back in complete darkness."

"Yeah, I'll have to stay cool this time."


	10. Chapter 10

Omg guys I swear the reason this chapter is in so late is that I kept on getting error messages every time i tried uploading a new document! But, it's finally here! Thanks again Chadick and CrimsonSnow, you guys really helped me out with your beta readings!

Anyways, hope you enjoy. (Btw. 20000+ hits, whoo!)

* * *

Tamaki screamed. The sound that erupted from him was a blood curdling falsetto that any professional performing tenor would have been proud of.

"Wha-what? Nooo!" He rushed to Haruhi from the doorway and dropped to his knees in front of her. He embraced her passionately as twin rivers of tears flowed from his eyes. "What a cruel trap you've fallen into, Haruhi!"

"Tamaki-sempai, I—"

"Oh!" He gasped and lifted his face from the navel of her shirt, where a wet spot now formed. "At least you still retain your voice! Do speak again! Your sound may be your only feminine feature now. Say my name, call me Daddy."

"Tamaki-sempai! What are you talking about?" She attempted to push him off herself by the shoulders but he stubbornly clung to her.

"I had hoped that I would not be too late. I left soon as you called. But…I see that you've become a man after all!"

"Whoa, wait a minute! I'm not a—I'm jus—"

Tamaki wasn't listening. He quickly pulled apart the front of her blazer and proceeded to yank it off. His hands then started to frantically rove over her dress shirt, which covered the tailored layer of padding that added masculine bulk to her frame. "Maybe the procedure won't cause permanent damage if we hurry! I just need to see…"

"No need to do that!"

Haruhi was suddenly able to muster a lot more strength and pushed him a good five feet away. But the gesture did not faze Tamaki. It only interrupted him so that he could develop a new but related train of thought.

"Sempai…?" After seeing him stay where he landed with his head down as if in a state of deep, depressing contemplation she wondered if she should approach him and try to explain things again. He sprung up before she had a chance to do anything however.

"Haruhi! You have to show me _it_!"

"…Huh?"

"I mean…" he looked down, "_it_."

Haruhi stared back for a moment, not registering. Then, her eyes popped and she became ashen.

"Come on, it must be small so it wouldn't be too much work to cut—"

"That's it, too far!" She saw his hand going for her and slapped him away hard.

"That really is too far, Tamaki." A cool but amused voice remarked from behind the two and they turned around to see Kyouya coming down the stairs. He was wearing dark pants and a shirt but his hair was still mussed. It seemed he had been in the middle of his wake up routine when he heard the commotion outside his bedroom.

"Calm down for a moment and see what you were really panicking about." He strolled to Haruhi's side and casually lifted the wig and net underneath it off her head. The dark, smooth hair that had been kept in a tight pile immediately cascaded down just past her shoulders. An audible gasp was heard escaping from Tamaki's throat.

"Wait, there's more." Kyouya disappeared from the hall into the living room and reappeared soon, holding an opened chrome briefcase displaying the rest of the "kit" that would help disguise Haruhi as a male. A faint, strangled sound came from Tamaki and he moved his hand slowly towards the case, as if reaching for his savior.

"All right, so now you've seen." Kyouya snapped the lids close millimeters away from the other man's fingertips. "She's probably also wearing the padding beneath her shirt right now."

"…Ah." Tamaki stayed still for moment, taking in all that he was told. Then he collapsed pitifully onto the floor and moaned, "I have been the victim of a cruel joke but I'm glad to see that Kyouya is not a complete monster after all."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, Tamaki insisted that he would go along with Kyouya and Haruhi on their "operation." It seemed he intended to become as much involved with Kyouya's project as possible. He decided to start by coaching Haruhi on the finer points of male seduction.

"Now it's true, Haruhi, that you've proven to be popular with young princesses in the past, but this girl who you once entertained has become…_a woman._"

"Uh huh…"

Kyouya watched her blank reaction in the rear view window. Though there was enough room for all three of them to ride backseat, Tamaki had dashed in while holding on to her wrist and insisted that Kyouya ride shotgun next to the driver. He had obliged the blonde dono as usual and now sat listening to the conversation behind him, feeling faintly nostalgic. Haruhi was going to play host again, after all.

"…Now, a good trick is to look off somewhere for a bit while she's talking but turn back to her when she reaches punctuation. Then make eye contact and _smile…_like so. Let me also demonstrate…"

_Does it feel good to talk to Haruhi like the way she was in high school? Back to a time when her gender could be bended and disguised? _

Kyouya stared away from the picture of the present Haruhi in the mirror and looked off as he thought about the past.

_What did you see in her then? Do you still feel the same now?_

He looked back to the mirror and saw Tamaki cup Haruhi's chin lightly with a curled index finger and thumb.

"…Now, pay attention. Subtle touching is important." Kyouya watched him moved his hand down to rest momentarily on the side of her upper arm.

"Eye contact again, Haruhi…" Their gazes locked together and Kyouya looked away.

"I think you've told her enough, Tamaki. Haruhi is really only there to insinuate herself into a renewed friendship. Besides, we don't want her to appear sleazy."

"Sir, we're here." The driver interrupted them before Tamaki could respond.

"Good," Kyouya glanced at his watch. "Right on time. Drink this, Haruhi." He handed her a small bottle of colored liquid.

"What's this?" she asked.

"It'll mask your feminine voice for up to three hours. Slowly take all of it down, you might feel a slight irritating effect at first but that only means it's working."

"All right…" She looked uncertainly down at the bottle in her hands before downing it. She discovered that it had a tangy citrus flavor that was not unpleasant and felt a tickling sensation at the back of her mouth. A moment later her throat was feeling scratchy.

"I—" Her voice cracked at first but she was shocked by its hoarseness. She cleared her throat and tried again. "It's working." She said. The sound of her words was deep and raspy. Though it wasn't anywhere as deep as his own or Tamaki's, Kyouya nodded in satisfaction. Subtle makeup had been applied to give her nose the illusion of a broader ridge as well as making her jaw line more pronounced. Her eyebrows had also been thickened.

"All right, you're ready to go."

Haruhi waved goodbye to the men and left the car first, moving in the direction of one of the restaurants at the resort. The instructions that Kyouya had given to her were surprisingly simple: go to the restaurant, ask to be seated at a table in the front garden, and if Takahashi shows up, say hello.

Haruhi sat down and opened the menu that the waiter had handed her. She scanned down briefly and had no idea what to order. Everything looked good but foreign to her. Usually when she had gone to fancier restaurants with her Ouran friends they would make recommendations. When the waiter came back she asked him what he thought was good and agreed to order what he suggested. Afterwards, she looked around at her surroundings. The weather had turned even milder and she was perfectly comfortable sitting outside with just her jacket providing thicker insulation.

The garden she was in was not as fully populated as it would have been in springtime but had some nice evergreens and hardy species of flowers that gave off mild aromas. To the left of where she sat was the coastline and she could make out the white sails of boats passing by and occasionally a few dots of color that were the people onboard. To the right of her was a fountain decorated with equestrian figures carved in. Around it was a small town square of sorts.

"It's nice out here, guys. I'm sitting and waiting now." If anyone nearby saw her speaking he would have thought she was speaking to no one, but there was a small microphone hidden inside her shirt. Across the street, Kyouya and Tamaki were listening to its feed. It was an one-way communication.

Sitting inside a coffee shop with a wide glass window, the two high school friends ordered their drinks as they joined in on the wait.

"How do you know that the hime will be there?" Tamaki asked when their server went away with their orders.

"Call it an informed hunch." Was all that Kyouya would say. He had actually found out that Takahashi had signed up for golf lessons at courses nearby and would surely be passing by Haruhi since both the restaurant and the courses were in walking distance of where she stayed.

A few minutes after their drinks were brought to them, Tamaki perked his head up, looking through the window.

"Look, is that her?"

Kyouya followed his gaze and saw a young Asian woman with short hair wearing a white blouse with capris stop in front of Haruhi. The two women looked at each other for a moment in surprised recognition.

"What do you hear?" Tamaki asked, since there was only one earpiece and the other man was wearing it.

Kyouya smirked in success. "Takahashi is talking now. She's saying that she didn't expect to run into Haruhi-kun like this. It's a pleasant surprise for her."

They watched as their newly arrived kouhai seat herself across from Haruhi, smiling brightly as she did so. Haruhi smiled back and soon they were reminiscing about old times and brushing up on each other's current affairs. Kyouya noted that Takahashi sounded a little too cheerful for someone who with deep financial difficulties. But, then again, appearances are just appearances.

"How is my little nekko cat doing?" was something Tamaki would occasionally ask as he flipped through the tour guide they had bought to the café with them.

"Your 'little nekko' is doing fine."

Kyouya watched Takahashi lean forward attentively. He could hear a hint of flirtation in the conversation between them. The other girl seemed glad to show off her newly matured womanly charms and Haruhi, was of course, unwittingly responding with equal charisma.

"So, are you going out with anyone, Haruhi-kun?" He heard her ask.

"Not really." was the answer.

"What? That's no fun! You're nineteen already and still aren't seeing anyone? But you've gotten even cuter, Haruhi-kun!"

"Thank you Takahashi-san, but I've always been too busy with school work to worry about that."

"Oh? That's right, you were in the top of class in high school, after all…but hey, I have a question."

"Yes?"

"Did you ever _like_ anyone when you were in high school? You don't have to answer if you don't want to, I mean, it's just a silly question, but we were always curious about you..."

There was a brief moment of silence and Kyouya sat still in wait, feeling more anticipation than the girl who asked the question.

"Actually, I'm not sure." She answered finally.

"Not sure?"

"Well, just recently I thought about the way that I had been in Ouran and the people I knew there. I don't think that I can be called a romantic person, but if I hadn't been so busy and thought of romance as something that I might have enjoyed…or if I had slowed down to think about some of the people who were always near me…"

"Haruhi-kun…aww."

"Kyouya? What are they saying?"

"Nothing, really. I was just lost in thought." He had remained still and looking downward with his fingers ready at—but not picking up—the cup handle for several minutes. He bought his drink up to his lips and sipped so as to not alert Tamaki.

"They're finishing up now and making plans to meet later." Kyouya reported a few minutes afterwards. "They've exchanged phone numbers and…Haruhi had already mentioned that we were on the island too and…we are of course invited to dine with her and Haruhi anytime…Takahashi is leaving now."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After dinner that night, Kyouya stood outside on his room's balcony and let the cold breeze blow droplets from his hair. He was only wearing a shirt over his pants and had no socks on, but the chill felt good. He looked over the private pool at the back of the rented villa towards the coastline.

"Come in." He called out when he heard a knock at his door.

"Kyouya-sempai, aren't you cold?"

"No, it feels nice. Wrap something around yourself and join me for a bit." He heard her small feet padding around on the floor till she stopped at a chair.

"I'm going to use your jacket." She found it slung over the chair.

"That's all right."

She went to his side. "What a nice view." The narrow balcony was slightly crowded with a small table and chair placed on top. They had to stand close together, shoulder to shoulder.

"Tamaki suggested…" She held up the guide that had been flipped through in the café. "that we go shopping in one of the local towns soon. In fact, there might be a fair tomorrow. What do you think?

Kyouya didn't respond, so Haruhi kept talking, outlining some famous shops in the guide. He nodded halfheartedly, pretending to care till he couldn't take it anymore.

"Haruhi, do you realize that before Tamaki came here we were a man and woman, alone together in a rented villa in the middle of a foreign country? Do you realize that you swam in a bikini when I was free to watch and there was no one else around us?"

"I—sempai, why are you—"

He turned towards her and she saw that he had a dark look on his face. He was almost angry. "Do you realize that you're a flirt who has been flirting with me?"

"Kyouya!"

"Earlier, when you had said that there were people you might have thought more about…could one of them been _me_?"

She stayed silent for what seemed like eternity to him while staring into his eyes with that maddening, wide and honest gaze of hers. What was she thinking? Was she going to say no?

"Yes, you were."

He leaned towards her without a second thought and kissed her. His hands went to cup the sides of her face, as if he wouldn't let her go. Her lips were stiff and resistant at first but he immediately parted them and went in for a deep one. A small "Ah!" escaped from her and he quickly hushed her up again. He suddenly felt so needy, so hungry for this. He took in her lower and upper lip and then pushed his tongue in. It slicked over hers and ran against the roof of her mouth. He heard a gasp stifled in her throat and felt her small hands pushing against his chest.

"Ah…sempai!" she was barely able to let out. He knew he wasn't being gentle at all. He was overwhelming her and he wasn't able to stop himself. Her lips would be swollen the next morning.

"Hey, Takahashi had just called and invited all of us to dinner for tomorrow night. I really feel nostalgic now…" Tamaki froze. He had walked in through the open door and was presently staring at the other two on the balcony. Kyouya let go and Haruhi quickly pushed herself away. Her hand flew to cover her now tender lips.

With awkward expressions and confused emotions, the three of them stared off uncertainly at each other. A sense of tense drama fell over the room.


	11. Chapter 11

Hey guys! For anyone who's already read previous chapters and might want a brief review because I took so long to update (Sorry!): Kyouya visits Haruhi in NYC where she's studying abroad with the intent of recruiting her for a business operation, but is challenged to a "battle for her heart" by Tamaki. The two young men take turns dating her (without any real consent or interest from her) and Kyouya, because he is crafty, comes out the "winner." Thus, Haruhi is whisked away to the island of Cyprus, where she must pose as a male again for the sake of meeting another old friend from Ouran--who happens to have great financial potential for Kyouya. Little did he expect to start having feelings for Haruhi during his time spent with her. One night, he kisses her abruptly and Tamaki walks in on the scene.

A few words of warning: This is the longest chapter in the story...and also the last. No worries, it's a "real" ending this time. So, lots of love to you all for sticking around to read my work. It enjoyed writing this fic and really felt great when I saw all the positive comments I got. Thanks for being supportive and I'm really glad that I got to spread some more of the joy of Ouran!

Also, much love to Marie and CrimsonSnow for their beta reading! You guys helped me a lot!

So...please enjoy this last chapter!

* * *

"Hmm, their wine cellar is supposed to be one of a kind but I must say, this bottle is a little disappointing." Takahashi daintily bemoaned as she brought her glass from her lips. "What do you think, Haruhi-kun?" 

"I don't know enough about it to say. But I'm enjoying it, though." She really had been. The other young woman did not notice the awkward, tense atmosphere between Tamaki, Kyouya, and Haruhi as they sat together in the restaurant. Haruhi had been seated between the two men so that Takahashi could "see all her handsome Ouran sempais in a row." Kyouya had remained polite but quiet while Tamaki had been more garrulous than usual. Takahashi overlooked the fact that her guests talked to her but never to each other as she enjoyed the attention.

While Tamaki put in his opinion about the wine Haruhi thought about the previous night. After he had walked in on the scene in Kyouya's room the three had stood still in their places for a very long, tense moment. It seemed they each needed time to figure out their reactions. Haruhi saw Tamaki get angry. His face turned accusatory and betrayed. Kyouya began recomposing himself and was breathing a little hard from the kiss (as was Haruhi). When he brought the back of his hand to wipe his moist lips Tamaki became ready to act. He went for the other man and Haruhi quickly decided to stop him. She forgot about her own confusion for the moment.

She had her thin arm curled around the blonde's before he knew it and was walking away with him dragging and almost tripping behind.

"What—wait! What are you doing Haruhi!? What was he doing to you!?"

"I don't know exactly, but I think we should go."

She walked him right out the door with Kyouya watching them from the balcony. Then, she proceeded to lead him towards his own room. After they arrived at the doorway he held onto her arm as she unhooked herself.

"Haruhi…you can't just let him do that to you!"

"I actually don't really understand what he did, but please don't go back into Kyouya-sempai's room tonight. I think we can talk about this later. Good-night." She felt oddly calm as she spoke those words, as if the disturbance that just occurred to their mutual friendship was a situation to be smoothed over.

"Wait, where are you going—" He looked after her as she walked away. He half feared that she would be returning to Kyouya's room but saw her going back into her own.

They stayed where they were for the rest of the night. In the following morning they stayed out of each other's way and the villa was eerily silent. When Takahashi called to push the dinner date up to lunch, they were all relieved.

"…But we _must_ order another, better bottle! We'll have to toast!" Takahashi's gushing exclamation pulled Haruhi out of her reverie and she peered up at the present Kyouya. She wondered if he was thinking about last night as well.

He wouldn't meet her eyes and she turned forward again. "To our Ouran days?" She asked the other woman.

"Well, ahem—that, sure…" Her kouhei abruptly took on a very coy, self pleased look. "Actually, I have a bit of an announcement to make..."

"An announcement?" Kyouya asked and was genuinely interested in something for the first time since arriving.

"You see...the reason that I asked you all to lunch here today besides having a mini reunion is that…well, I'm getting married!"

"Married?" The "men" of Ouran asked in unison.

"Uh-huh! It's been kept a secret, so I'm really happy that you're here! I hadn't been expecting so many other old friends to be at the ceremony but…would you be there? I want you guys to meet the man I love. I thought he was just another Greek shipping heir but he's become mine and my family's savior! I know that this is going to sound a little last minute, and it is, but my wedding is tomorrow! "

Tamaki and Haruhi gaped in shock and Kyouya looked fixed at Tahahashi as she gushed this twist of events. They quickly regained their ground, however, and started to congratulate her. They smiled widely told her they would, of course, be there. Haruhi felt genuinely happy for her friend but thought the same thing as the men. The little "operation" that had been the purpose of going to Cyprus had been canceled for them. Kyouya realized that the only business he might be finishing up on this trip would be with Haruhi.

"There's our waiter, we have to call him over for our new bottle!" Takahashi said, gleefully oblivious to the aura of mixed emotions surrounding the table.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that night Haruhi and Kyouya could not manage to avoid each other any longer. They met in the common area and, for the first time since the previous night, made eye contact. They stood by the sofa but neither one of them moved to sit.

Kyouya had planned to start off with some small talk but his mind drew a blank. He stood five feet away from her and was hypnotized by her clear, warm pupils. He knew that she had forgiven him already for his reckless act and felt vaguely annoyed that she could so easily. He felt like he meant so little to her. When he opened his mouth, blunt words poured out of him.

"I didn't mean to startle you like that last night."

That was an understatement but Haruhi didn't say so. "I still really like you as a friend," Her saying that would have made any other man wince. "But it _was _surprising for me. I didn't think you would ever do that with me. We've talked about something like this before—no merits, right?"

Kyouya stared at her. Her response was like a small, blunt knife, but from the look of her guileless face he could tell she had no idea. The sensible part of him agreed with her, though. "Maybe insensitivity is a good thing." He muttered without meaning to be heard.

"Huh?"

"I'm relieved that you don't feel upset. Well then, since that's settled, I think you realized earlier today," He began changing topics. "That the purpose of this excursion is over. After tomorrow's wedding you'll be free to go to on to your studies."

"I would like that. But it's been fun here too."

"I enjoyed it as well."

"So, you're not going to stay?" She must have picked up the wistful tone of finality in his voice.

"I'll be leaving after the wedding. I have business back home."

"Oh, all right." They smiled awkwardly at each other and would have both fidgeted uncomfortably in their places if they had been the types that fidget.

"Good night."

"Night." They smiled again before getting out of each other's way.

Neither of them realized Tamaki had been standing in earshot yet out of sight on the stairway. His first instinct had been to charge down and exclaim he had not been asked what he wanted to do. But he chose to be wiser than that and tiptoed quietly back up when he heard Kyouya approaching.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, they left their rented villa for the surprise wedding. They found the ceremony to be unexpectedly low key and not flashy at all given the wealthy backgrounds of the bride and groom. The chapel they occupied was barely large enough to fit more than twenty people in and had a tidy, naturalistic charm. Their feet rested on raw stone bricks as they gazed forward. Haruhi felt privileged as she watched the couple exchange their vows; only close friends and family members had been invited initially.

Though the wedding had been a quiet, sweet affair, the after party on a beach was more rowdy. A rather famous band showed up and soon the crowd was living it up. After the newly weds did their first dance the guests poured onto the designated dancing area and began grooving on their bare feet. Tamaki immediately pulled Haruhi with him into the swaying, gyrating crowd and swung her around. People who thought they were two male friends horsing around chuckled. Haruhi also giggled happily as he practiced some exaggerated swing moves but paused briefly when she saw Kyouya in the near distance. He stood alone along on the sand while watching the other guests.

"He looks like he should be carrying a clipboard and writing in it now." She remarked with nostalgia.

"Would you like to dance with him next?" Tamaki asked quietly.

"…I don't think I will. He's talking with the groom now."

He followed her eyes and saw the groom had walked up to Kyouya, who was wearing the congenial, sociable smile he always used for business. Tamaki felt a sense of comfort in that and went back to focusing on Haruhi. He wouldn't let her go as one song played after the other, not caring about what the less informed crowd thought.

After the fifth song, however, Haruhi looked away again and asked alarmingly, "Where's Kyouya? I don't see him at all."

Tamaka scanned the beach but he was nowhere to be found. Takahashi informed them that he had quietly excused himself from the party to go board his flight. Tamaki thought he detected a wistful undertone in the blithe good-byes Haruhi gave before they left as well.

They departed from Cyprus the following day. After a quick pack up they were driven to the airport where one of private jets owned by the Suoh family waited. Tamaki had insisted on personally dropping her off in Venice before returning to Japan. Onboard, they chatted about what they thought were the most charming parts of Cyprus and the wedding. They casually and cheerfully mentioned Kyouya in passing but never talked about the kiss.

Later, they arrived at Aeroporto di Venezia, where Tamakai tucked Haruhi into her cab and gave her an audible smooch on the forehead.

"Daddy's going to miss you! Call as soon as you feel you need me."

She wiped where he landed his kiss with the back of her hand. "When have I ever felt such a need?"

"Oh, what a cold child…" He said but stopped pouting when he saw her smiling.

"Thank you, sempai."

He was taken aback. "What for?" He asked as he looked down upon the sweet, veracious face that peeked out from the cool darkness of the vehicle. Her hands gripped the top of the rolled now window as she leaned towards him.

"For always wanting to help."

He felt a poignant lump at the back of his throat and simpered happily for a moment. But then he thought about walking in on her and Kyouya and being told to do nothing. Without warning, he wanted to tell her he was mad at Kyouya.

"What would you have done if I hadn't been there that night?" His tone was unexpectedly serious.

She didn't need to be told what he was talking about.

"Ah—I hadn't really thought about that." She was the one caught off guard now.

"You didn't think about it! What did you feel when he—when he kissed you?"

She didn't say immediately and he could tell that she was searching for the answer.

"Haruhi?"

"Scusilo, signore." The driver called out.

"Attesa un minuto, per favore!" Tamaki called back.

"…I've never been kissed by a man like that before." His attention whipped back. "So I don't have anything to compare it to but…" He watched her gaze drift into her memory and felt another lump. "Now that I think about it, it had felt physically nice in a way."

"Physically…nice?" He repeated quietly in an injured voice. There was a wretched feeling in the pit of his stomach and he didn't want her to say anymore.

She continued, however. "He came on strong—it was even a little painful and startled me. But I finally understand a little part of what some other girls talk about."

"Other girls—you finally…but you can't just let yourself get kissed by a random person!"

Haruhi blinked. "But he's not a random person, he's Kyouya."

"Ah—" He didn't know what to retaliate that with. His shoulders drooped and his voice, which had suddenly become heated earlier, went back to being one of affliction. "So…you didn't mind when he did it?" He asked with a certain amount of fear.

"I'm not sure what I felt then but I don't mind it now."

Tamaki gasped.

"Scusilo, mancanza…" The driver said this time and she turned towards the front briefly to meet the man's peevish eyes through the rearview mirror.

"I need to get going." She told Tamaki and smiled again cheerily. "I'm supposed to meet my new dorm head in an hour. We can talk about this later. Good-bye, sempai."

"Wait! But—."

His had placed his hand next to hers and she gave it a firm squeeze before the driver gunned the engine.

"Good-bye, sempai!" She said again and he could only helpless wave back before her faced disappeared into the gloom of the cab. He couldn't chase after her this time. He stood and watched the car become smaller till it disappeared behind a corner, his skin still feeling her warm touch.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At his neat, art deco home in Japan, Kyouya was feeling lethargic. He had spent the first few days back from his trip gladly plunging himself into work that accumulated in his absence. He poured over spreadsheets, read freshly drawn up documents, and eyed the market. But he had plowed through it all too quickly and was soon left with no real business to deal with till the next school term arrives.

Now he spent his time sitting around in his tastefully but simply furnished room reading and checking stocks via his handheld. He had initially been satisfied with the peace but become bored under the lack of stimulation quickly.

Occasionally, he would look beyond a passage in his book and entertain a memory from New York or Cyrus. He would be annoyed at these reminisces as if they were distractions. He had already reached his conclusions about Haruhi at the end of his time with her.

"Merits." He said out loud to himself.

_She had put it nicely and concisely. _He thought.

Kyouya was an unapologetic perfectionist and applied both his high standards and sense of organization to every controllable aspect of his life. Romance was no exception and Haruhi had been a momentary deviation from the rule.

He had felt an attraction towards her but it was a flitting fascination only brought on by seeing the new womanly side of her. He had also placed her and himself in a context—along on an island getaway—that sparked his imagination. He was a young man with natural urges and she had been around. Desires, however strong, did not always have deeper emotions behind them. He was not wholly himself when he kissed her…

The trip should not have taken place anyway. Had he known about the wedding he would not have coveted Takahashi's property. Therefore, he never should have kissed her. He would wait for some time before speaking to Haruhi again but he thought that they should remain friends…

It was in one of these reveres that his sister found him while visiting. She had stepped lightly into his space without notice as he sat on a sofa with crossed legs. He was scrolling down a block of text on his P.D.A but looked to be uncharacteristically absent-minded while doing it.

"Kyouya-san?"

He looked up. "Good morning, Fuyumi-neesan."

"I heard that you came home earlier than planned, was everything all right?"

"Yes, fine. Cyrus was a beautiful place." He gave her details about beaches and tour sites.

"Sounds like you had a good time, but you don't sound overly happy talking about them now." Fuymui furrowed her brows in slight concern as she sat down next to him.

"I'm not unhappy. How are you, neesan?"

"I'm well, thank you." She became buoyant abruptly. "Actually, I have a small favor to ask. Are you free tonight?"

"I think so."

"A good friend of mine has a cousin in town and needs someone to show her around. She's your age! She's nice and very pretty…how about taking her out to dinner tonight?"

He paused from playing with the screen on his handheld, which he had gone back to doing as he talked. He took a moment before replying, "Sure."

"Great!" Fuyumi clasped her hands happily as she told him about the restaurant she already picked.

He had thought, _Why not?_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Six thousand miles away from Kyouya and his sister, Haruhi was walking through the backstreets of Venice. It was a weekend and she was happily using the free time to explore her host city. Other students participating in her program had already seen all the major tour attractions and visited the larger museums. However, she didn't mind traveling around on her own and quickly familiarized herself with the public transport system and learned key phrases to get by with.

Though she did enjoy the masterful architecture of the grand palazzos that she either visited or passed by way of gondola across the Grand Canal, she found the quiet charm of the pedestrian backstreets equally appealing to her tastes. While navigating through narrow brick paths she gazed up at old, blocked shaped houses. They were painted in a collective palette of faded, weathered pastel dotted by shots of brilliant marines and rouges. Haruhi occasionally saw a clothing line strung overhead and hung with night gowns and starched sheets. She would smile and that think it was like a look behind the scenes of her glossy tour booklet purchased at the airport.

In fact, the entirety of her stay was, to an extent, a look behind the scenes. Winter was the off season for tourism in Venice and the crowds that would have choked the bridges and fed the pigeons at Piazza San Marco during summer were gone. Museums were delightfully empty and patrons were treated to intimate meetings with master works. Restaurants and cafes were filled with natives—not tourists looking for a taste of Italy.

Haruhi strolled into one of these cafes to take a break from her stroll. She was seated next to the window, which was an unbroken panel of glass spanning the entire width of the wall facing a canal. She looked out of it as she sipped her drink. It was comfortable being alone but she wouldn't have minded having someone across the table to share this moment with.

Her eyes wondered over to a couple moseying together on the street across from her. They were holding hands and sheathed umbrellas as their heels clicked in sync, despite the man being much taller than the woman. The man must have said something amusing or endearing because the woman stopped in front of him and got on tiptoes to kiss him. He chuckled but leaned down to meet her and wrapped his arms around her waist. Haruhi turned away as they became more serious.

She felt Kyouya's feral kiss on her own lips again like a phantom touch. She remembered that it had not been amiable like the couple's. He had left her mouth tender and painful to the touch for an hour after his advance but she had still found parts of it to her liking. It was a little like dark chocolate—not saccharine, but bittersweet. Though, it had ended as quickly as it begun…

When she looked back across the canal the couple was gone and she wondered when she would see Kyouya again.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Sato-san." Kyouya smiled at the woman in front of him. His first thought upon sitting down was that she was not as attractive as his sister advertised. That didn't mean she wasn't pretty, however. She had a heart shaped face with even, well formed features and a conservatively cut saffron dress draped over her slender frame nicely. The perfume she wore was an expensive import.

He deduced from their conversation that she was intelligent, albeit a little naïve about some things. Her family headed a famous publishing house with several branches throughout Asia. She had been weaned on books.

He spent the date saying all the right things to her. He played cool because she seemed to be the type that would find it winsome and saw her being won over. A small voice at the back of his mind said she wasn't a deviation. She came from the same world he did.

He heard himself asking her to another date at the end of their meal. He was ambivalent but he felt it was the natural thing to do.

After dropping her off at a hotel Kyouya went home and walked in on his father loosening his tie. Nearby the front entrance, the older man looked like he had just arrived back from the office.

"Good evening, Father."

"What have you been up to?"

"I had dinner with a young lady named Sato Riko tonight. Fuyumi-neesan introduced us."

"Sato—the publisher Sato?"

"Yes."

"Hmm, not bad." His father finished taking off the tie. "Good night, then." He turned away to go but spun back on his heels when a thought entered his mind.

"By the way, what ever happened to that girl I met at your high school two years ago?"

Kyouya was startled. "May you be a little more specific?"

"The scholarship student."

"Do you mean…Fuijka Haruhi?" He hesitated in confusion over where this conversation was going.

"Yes. Have you seen her lately?"

"Actually, I did. She is still—" He paused to find a word. "My associate."

"If you saw her recently why didn't you ask _her_ to a date?"

The younger Ootori became more startled. In fact, he was stupefied.

"I like that girl—she has gumption." Yoshio continued before turning again. "She would make a worthy daughter-in-law. Think about that."

Kyouya watched his father from behind as he walked away. He was too shocked to move.

Hadn't Yoshio only met Haruhi briefly? Hadn't she said some fairly unpleasant (thought justified) words to him at that time? How did the idea ever enter the older man's mind? And what could he see in such a plain rose with no enviable background? He had even used the word "_worthy_."

His head felt strange and light in its utterly flabbergasted condition. Notions he had once conceived for the benefit of realism were totally blown away. Who was this girl named Haruhi, really? Did she work some enchantment on his father?

Looking up at a clock, he realized he had been standing stupidly still for an amusingly long duration. He started making his way upstairs but was weighed down by his thoughts as he lifted his leaden feet.

When he opened the door to his bedroom he was met by another surprise.

"Is it true?"

"Huh—is what true?" Kyouya stared across his room at the blonde man, who was sitting on a sofa.

"Is it true that YOU WENT ON A DATE TONIGHT?!" Tamaki rushed up to him and clutched onto the chest of his shirt. "I passed by your sister when I was let in and she told me this! How could you do this to Haruhi!"

Kyouya freed himself and stepped back. "Haruhi made it clear that she isn't interested. I have nothing to do with her, now."

Tamaki stood still for a moment; his eyes twinkled with emotion. Without warning, his hand raised and dealt a clean, loud slap against the other's face. Kyouya's glasses flew to the ground and a livid patch of red smarted on his cheek.

"That was probably highly unnecessary." He said very crossly as he touched the attacked area gingerly with his fingertips.

"What sort of a gentleman are you? She had never been kissed like that by a man but you just did it like—some animal! You've corrupted her!"

The younger Ootori calmly bent down to pick up his glasses. He got up and examined them for damage before slipping them onto the ridge of his nose.

"Is that what you came here to say?"

"No, it isn't just that. She will never be the same again because of what you did!"

"She seemed fine when I left."

"No, she is changed! She told me she thought your kiss had felt…_nice_." The word rolled painfully off Tamaki's tongue. "Yet, you left just as suddenly. You initiated something, but didn't pursue it. No young lady deserves such a cruel fancy!"

Kyouya's expression remained cool as the other man screeched like a banshee but he was stunned for the second time that evening. His father had provided the first half of a bombshell and now his old school mate was supplying the second.

"She said it had been nice for her?" He asked as if making sure. He knew he had not exactly been gentle and was feeling some disbelief.

Tamaki gave him a squirming look like he did not want to repeat himself. "Yes…It means that there is a bizarre possibility of ro-_romance_—" He had trouble making himself the word because of what followed. "—between _you_ and _her_."

"A possibility?" Kyouya asked in a tone that was more cynical than he felt. "Haruhi isn't the romantic type. My association with her is amicable and she isn't interested in more."

"No, you're wrong. You awoke something in her. The time that you've spent with her and what you did made her realize what being a girl means! She finally understands a little of what romantic feelings are because of you. Her heart shouldn't be left to pine the first time it starts to feel!"

Kyouya eyed the other man, who had become flushed with excitement, for a moment before saying quietly, "I highly doubt that she's pining away for me at six thousand miles abroad."

"That's not the poin—"

He cut the other man off by walking to the sofa and sat down with his legs crossed and arms thrown over the cushions.

"Don't walk away while I'm talking!" The blonde followed him to the sofa and positioned himself in front of it, as if to block escape. He placed his hands on his hips and spoke, "It's your duty to pursue the rest of the maiden's heart! You, as a gentleman, have to take responsibility for your actions."

The man he tried to lecture said nothing for several minutes but merely looked ahead, as if in flippant ignorance. But he eventually looked up and met the lecturer's eyes straight on. "Heh." A wry smile appeared on his bespectacled face.

"…Kyouya?"

_Have you not fully realized your own feelings or just can't resist meddling?_ He replied inwardly._ Or both?_

He chose to sit in order to collect his thoughts. His father's words and Tamaki's reasoning were stirred into a potent mixture. Suddenly, the conclusions he had drawn about Haruhi became hollow like superficial restraints on his desire. He felt as if he had been shaken out of a self induced stupor. If even his father could see Haruhi's merits, why couldn't he have sooner? A soothing sense of freedom spread from his mind to the rest of his being. He became energized by the memory of kissing her, which he had carefully avoided for the past couple of weeks.

_Either way, you don't know how to act in your own interest and you're not really helping Haruhi by being here. You can be so dense sometimes and this time I'm grateful for it. You've actually helped me._

_If I had really made an impression on Haruhi with my rash act—if a bit of her heart can really be "awakened" by me then…_

"Get out of my way, Baka. I have to pack."

Tamaki blinked dumbly as Kyouya pushed himself past. "Does that mean you'll—"

"Yes, I'm going to Venice. And I have another thing to thank you for—here's Miss Sato Riko's number."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Haruhi felt a slight shiver and pulled her jacket closer around herself. As she looked out towards the Guidecca canal, she wondered if she should have dressed herself more warmly before leaving the dorm. She was taking a stroll on the Zattere, a wide walkway along said canal. She walked with two grocery bags hanging off her arm—one carried fresh fish and the other vegetables from markets south of Campo Sant Margherita. Taking the long way back to her temporary residence, she passed other students who managed to get up early on a weekend. Dorsoduro, the "fin" district of the fish shaped city, was home to several art colleges and a university.

Just as she entered the dormitory she bumped into a female classmate who cheerily invited her to dinner with other students. Haruhi politely declined and held up her groceries to indicate her own plans for the night. Eating out had been cutting into her less than generous budget, lately.

"Suit yourself! But oh hey, before I go, let me tell you that there is a guy I've never seen before standing outside your door. I don't know how he got the housemother to let him in the building, but he seems to be waiting for you."

Haruhi stopped exhaling as the other girl talked and had to take a deep breath before thanking her for the information. The old building didn't have a working elevator for its residents so she marched up the six flights of stairs to her floor. Her legs were already mellow from the morning trip, but she pushed herself forward urgently because she knew who was waiting this time. She climbed the first four flights two steps at a time and dragged herself up the rest.

She reached the top.

"Kyouya-sempai!" She didn't know why she shouted his name. She barely had the breath for it.

"Haruhi."

She clutched the shopping bags till her knuckles were white because she feared she would drop them. She didn't understand why she felt so excited, either. Might it just have been the rush of exercise?

She saw him close the book he waited with. "It's nice to see you again so soon. I'm glad you've dropped by!"

"Yes, me too. I should have earlier."

She went to the door and stood by his side; she peered up at him with a beaming smile. "Would you like to come in?" She didn't wait for him to answer before pulling out her keys. In a few seconds, he walked in after her.

"Would you like some tea?" She offered as she settled her groceries in the small kitchen area of the suite.

"Yes, please." He looked around the sparsely furnished living room. It was square shaped and lead to two bedrooms, a bathroom and the partitioned off kitchen area. An aged dampness wafted weakly from the patterned wallpaper and the furniture—a sagged couch, armchair and worn table fared no better in decay. The thrown open shutters of the two tall Palladian windows were what saved the small living space from sure gloom. He saw a gay gathering of red rooftops through them.

"Here." She handed him his tea and he thanked her for it. She motioned for him to sit wherever he would like and he picked the armchair after giving the couch another glance.

"So, how have you been here?" He asked quickly before taking a sip so she wouldn't have a chance to ask why he was visiting so abruptly. She told him she was enjoying her classes and making new friends. She spent as much free time as she could in exploring the city but found especial delight in the food. One of her professors was a self declared connoisseur of all things gastronomic and had made plenty of recommendations.

He listened to her with interest but didn't hear anything she said. He thought that if he could stop staring into her eyes he would be able to pay attention. But he couldn't pull himself out of her steady, ochre gaze. Absence had made his heart fonder. He wanted to touch her physically again. He hadn't even felt this strongly in Cyprus so why was he like this now?

A thought occurred to him: he had always been attracted to her. Even in his Ouran days he had been. This moment was what it had culminated into. He was, by nature, an instrument of his own inhibition. Touching her had been a release.

"Have you ever been here before?"

The need to answer a question startled him out of his revelation. "Yes. Several times, actually."

"Oh, then you must know the city very well."

"Not _very_ well. I've never navigated through the backstreets like you."

"Hmm." She smiled and he knew she was thinking of doing that with him sometime. The image of him and her together again—looking like a couple to passer-bys—moved him to action.

"Actually, Haruhi, I've come here to ask you out to dinner."

She blinked in surprise. "Well, sure. But would you mind if we eat here tonight since I had just brought groceries?"

_How insensitive as ever._

"Let me clarify myself. I mean that I've traveled all the way here from Japan in order to ask you out on a date."

"Oh."

_Just..."Oh?"_

"I'm going to ask you something, Haruhi. Did you enjoy my kiss?" He inquired with an undertone of impatience and needy anticipation. The pause she took was maddening.

"Not all of it, but I did. It was like a new taste I began to appreciate." She answered with a straight face. She was totally unabashed.

_You likened me to food. _

But at least she had acquired an appreciation.

"Then go out with me. You can keep on tasting me if you want."

Any other girl might have blushed at those words, but she didn't, of course. He couldn't tell whether she was pleased or not till an amused smile appeared on her lips.

"All right, I'll go out with you."

The impact of his joy didn't immediately hit him and he spent a minute being not sure of what to do. He wanted to kiss her but didn't know if it would be too soon. He had set his tea aside and was on the edge of the seat; he was so ready. But he wanted her to come to him.

"Then kiss me, Haruhi."

He leaned in and was surprised by her quick assent. Had she been ready, too? She kissed him and her little mouth was laced with innocent desire and new sensuality. He got onto his knees on the floor so he could cock his head to one side and meet her at an angle. He wrapped his arms around her and she bought her hands up to his face. They were acting on instinct and would go from there.

Later, they would have dinner together. The next day, passer-bys would guess that they were a couple. For now, their lips fitted perfectly together as he encouraged her to learn and explore.


End file.
